Because You're Still Mine
by VanillaNewYork
Summary: Post 4.04.Chuck gets a call from his PI one day and discovers that Blair has brought back a daughter he never knew he had. He attempts to distroy her only to fall in love with her again. Suddenly Chuck and Blair have to fight to keep custody  of Charlie!
1. Small town, Big Blair

Because you're still mine

Chapter 1

Blair sighed as she reached the door. This was a bad idea. She shouldn't have come but she had come so far.

Here Blair was, in Red Deer, Alberta. The trashy home n front of her was her own daughter. Well kind of. Blair had given up the small baby 5 years ago.

At the age of nineteen and single, due to her resent break up with boyfriend Chuck, she had been in no shape to be a mother.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the whit door.

A tall skinny woman with brown and blond curls answered the door.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi, are you Mandy Hictor by any chance?" Blair asked. She had hope in her eyes.

"Yes," The woman said politely.

"OMG, hi! I'm Blair Waldorf. Umm the birth mother of you daughter Charlotte." Blair said with confidence. She had practiced this speech in front of the mirror.

"Daughter? Oh no, I'm Charlottes foster parent. I spose you want to see her?" The woman asked.

"MY DAUGHTER IS IN FOSTER CARE!" I cried.

"Don't worry ma'am its okay. Come and see her,"

Blair slowly walked into the ugly home. She jumped when a cat walked past her. The foyer was a small tiled thing with a closet that held coats and shoes.

"Just wait here and ill go get her" Mandy smiled.

"Charlie," She called as she walked down the ugly hallway and disappeared into a room with a brown door.

Slowly, the woman came back with a young girl.

She was certain she had found the right girl. This girls face said Chuck Bass all over it. She had angular cheek bones and a smirk permanently glued to her face.

But at the same time Blair saw herself in the girl. The way she carried herself was the Waldorf way. She also had Blair's Chestnut curls and doe eyes despite the fact that they were the caramel colour of Chuck's eyes.

"Hello Charlotte." I said. She smiled.

"Hello. Who are you," The ten year old asked.

Blair gulped.

"Well I'm your real mother."

The girls eyes opened wide and she stared up at the older woman in wonder and amazement.

Blair gulped again. "And I was wondering if you would do me the honour of coming back and living with me. I have all the legal work done. Now all I need is the signature from Miss Hictor and your consent. Then we can go."

"Oh Mandy! Can I go with my mom?" The girl asked.

"Where are the papers?" She asked.

Blair noted that Mandy signed the papers a little too quickly for her liking. Thankfully the little girl didn't notice

She was to busy looking over Blair with wonder and amazement.

"Okay Charlie. Go pack and then we can leave," Blair said with a smile! She was now the proud parent of a little girl. It didn't even matter that she was a Bass baby.

The little girl ran down the hallway and into her "room". Much to Blair's dislike, it only took Charlie ten minutes to pack and she had a single suite case. In her hand she also had a purse.

As they were leaving to the taxi that would take them to airport, the young girl looked up at Blair in question.

"What's your name? Where do you live?"

Blair laughed.

"Well my name is Blair and we live in New York." She explained

"Brooklyn?" Charlie asked

Blair scoffed. "No silly. Manhattan!"

When Charlie looked confused Blair elaborated.

"You know? The Upper East Side!"

"Oh! Mandy says that, that is the rich side of the city. This is so cool!"

It was just after two in the morning when Blair and Charlie landed in NYC. Do to traffic, this meant it was three when they got home. Little Charlotte was a asleep.


	2. That Basstard

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 2

The next morning across town from the Waldorf's, Chuck Bass was awakening from a wonderful slumber. Thankfully, the whore he had brought to bed with him last night was already gone.

After getting up from bed, he put on one of his many silk house coats. Much to his delight, his breakfast was sitting on the table.

It was as he was sitting down to eat that his blackberry began to vibrate from inside his pocket. He sighed.

"Hello," He said in a monotone voice as he picked up the phone.

"Mr. Bass!" The overly chirpy man replied. It was his P.I. Mike.

"Mike. What can I do for you today and no, I will not give you a raise," A bored Chuck replied.

"Well you see Mr. Bass, Blair Waldorf returned to New York this morning,"

Chuck Perked slightly. It had been a while since he had heard that name.

"And why should I care? I hadn't even known she had left."

"Well I wouldn't have even bothered you sir, but with her she brought a child. About the age of five that resembled you in many ways. After a little more research I discovered that the girl had been in foster care but the child's real mother was Miss Waldorf."

"WHAT!" Chuck screamed! "Sorry Mike but I must go. I have to call my driver.

With that he ended the call.

He was about to call his driver but he remembered that he was only in a house coat with no boxers on. So he rushed to go get changed.

Once fully clothed, Chuck called his lawyer and driver. Little did he know, this would be the longest day of his life.

Blair sighed happily as she woke up.

For the longest time she had dreamed of growing up with Nate Archibald and getting married. Then they would have two kids. One boy and one girl. The boy's name would be Nathaniel, like his father and the girls name would be Ellanna because it was a mixture of Eleanor and Anne with a twist.

Unfortunately, (Or not) that never happened. Instead, she had been impregnated by Chuck Bass, had the baby, named her Charlotte, didn't tell Chuck and gave the baby away. Got the baby, whom is now five, back and once again, didn't tell Chuck.

But in all, she was happy with the choice she made.

Blair got out of bed, being careful not to wake the small child in the bed beside her. Blair decided to have the child sleep with her until the spare room was re-decorated.

"Today I'm taking her shopping," Blair said to her self as she walked into the kitchen to make some coffee.

That pour girls closet consists of a suit case! There weren't even pyjamas in the small suit case when Blair went into find her something to wear to bed.

About half-an-hour later, a small and yawning, girl walked out of the master bedroom. She had a little trouble finding the kitchen in the large house but once she found it, she would never forget it.

"Blair?" Blair heard a small voice say.

She turned around to see a small Charlotte.

"Yeah?" Blair asked in return.

"Can I call you mommy? I've never met someone who let me call them mommy." Charlotte replied with hopeful eyes.

"Of course you can. I am your mommy after all. Oh, I had room service bring you up crepes. Do you like crepes?"

Secretly, Blair hoped she hated crepes. They were Chuck's favourite food breakfast food.

"I LOVE crepes" Charlie said. Damn.

'I'm taking you shopping today. Is that okay?

"Oh yeah! I love shopping. If I were allowed, ids go shopping everyday," The little girl smiled.

They finished up there Breakfast and went to get dressed. Turned up, Charlie liked fashion just as much as Blair.

It was when they were just open the door to leave that Blair's day got real bad. She was about to put her had on the doorknob when there was a knock.

Charlie laughed at this, so did Blair.

But Blair stopped laughing when she opened the door. Charlie soon did too when she saw her mothers reaction to there guest.

Behind the door was none other than Chuck Bass wearing his signature Smirk. A Smirk that Blair noticed Charlie had too.

"Hello Blair," He looked past her. "Oh and this must be Charlotte. Nice to meet you," He said, his smirk still in place.

The Child did not notice this and reached to shake his extended arm.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too," She smiled a wide grin, but then her face fell in confusion. "But who are you?" She asked

"I'm Chuck Bass," He said as he shook his daughter's hand. "I'm your father."

"Wow! This has been the best two days! I get to meet my parents," She said as she hugged him. That was weird for him but after a moment he hugged the small girl back. She had that way of making you like her, just like her mother.

Blair watched the scene with a pissed look on her face. Charlie turned to look at her and she turned her face to a pleasant smile.

"Hey honey, why don't you go to the bathroom before we leave?" She suggested to Charlie.

"But I don't have-"Charlie tried to respond but Blair cut her off.

"Just try," Blair urged

Charlie shrugged and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Blair turned to face Chuck. She had that pissed look back on her face.

"What are you doing her?" She hissed

"Well I came to see if what my P.I. told me was true. Clearly, it was. I can't believe you never told me," He returned in the same tone.

Blair sighed.

"Chuck I'm sorry. You don't have to even stick around and you won't have to pay child support. I just needed her back," Blair said. She was feeling sorry now.

"Your right. I won't have to pay Child support! Because I'm getting full custody. I never called the war off."

"It's been five years since you launched any attack on me! Cant you just forgive me and move on! I forgave you. And what you did was just as bad as what I did. I also don't remember declaring war on you!"

"I will never forgive you. It's your fault Eva left me! She was the most important thing to me and you took her away! Now I'm taking away the thing you love most."

"You know, it said something that you believed me over her. Please don't do this!"

"I'm Sorry Blair. Oh wait, I'm not"

"Do you even care about her?"

"Actually yes. She's exactly like you. Ivey known her for five minutes and I already love her. As much as I try to hate, it just doesn't happen."

"Well if you win this court battle, I better not here of you using nannies."

"Oh I wont and by the way. I've already contacted my lawyer and we have temporary joint custody. I get her tomorrow morning."

That was when Charlie came out of the bathroom. Chuck said his goodbyes and hugged her. With that he left.


	3. A day with Charlie

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 3

After Chuck left, Blair and Charlie left to go shopping. The little girl was having the time of her life. Blair on the other hand was so worried about what Chuck said that she could barely keep track of Charlie.

After they finished shopping, Blair took Charlie for Lunch at a expensive Italian restaurant.

Charlie was telling Blair about her best friend now. How could Chuck want to take this from her?

"Her name is Sarah. We went to the same school. She has blond hair and she is really pretty and funny and smart but, I'm smarter than her.

Blair had to smile at that.

"My best friend is just like that. Her name is Serena," Blair replied.

"Really? Can have chicken fingers?" She asked.

Blair looked horrified. Charlie didn't understand.

"No you cannot have chicken fingers! They are very unhealthy and greasy. How bout you have the Fettuccini Alfredo. It's divine here."

The little girl shrugged. "Okay" she said with a shrug.

With that the waiter came and Blair gave him there orders.

"After lunch we are going to visit Serena and then… my mother.

"I have a grandma too? Wow! This is the best day ever! I have a mommy and a Daddy and a Grandma! Do I have a auntie or a uncle?

"Umm. Serena is Chucks step sister if that counts?"

"WOW! That is so cool!"

"Yeah, eat up so we can go. Ill call Serena."

Blair pulled out her phone.

"**Hello"**

"Hey S, it's me."

"**Oh hey B, What's up?"**

"Well Serena, there is someone I want you to meet. Can I come by your place in about half an hour?"

"**Yeah, sure B. See you soon?**

"Yeah defiantly."

Knock, Knock.

Blair and Charlie were standing outside of Serena's door. After two knocks she opened the door.

"Hey B. So were is he?

"Who"? Blair asked in confusion.

"The guy you wanted me to meet."

"Oh! Serena I didn't mean a guy! I meant Charlie." Blair gestured to Charlie. "She is my daughter. Mine and Chucks…"

"OH! The one from like five years ago! Wait areu back with Chuck?"

"NO! Infact he is trying to take Charlie from me! Not that I will let it happen. This is the second day ive had her and he was already able to get joint custody."

"Well I can understand that he wants to know his daughter B"

"You cannot be taking his side!"

"Blair-"

"Serena!"

"What would you do if you were if you were in the same situation?"

"URG! That's it! I'm leaving! Come on Charlie." They hadn't even made it to the living room.

Blair stormed to the elevator. She had Charlie's hand.

But she almost wished she hadn't left when they made it outside of the building.

There, standing in front of a shiny black limo was none other than Chuck Bass in a fresh suit?

'Daddy!" Charlie cried and let go of Blair's hand so she could run to hug Chuck.

He hugged her back.

"Hey Charlie. This morning after I left I got an idea. Do you want to come spend the night with me?" Chuck asked with fake hope on his face.

"Yeah!" She turned to Blair. "I can go cant I?"

At first Blair didn't want her too but then she got an idea. And she remembered how it was when her dad left.

"Yeah why not," She gave in "But," She turned to look at Chuck. "I don't want her sleeping on your bed. There are two many nasty things that have happened on your bed and she does not sleep on a couch either! She is a Waldorf after all."

"Speaking of that, I got her last name changed to Bass," He turned to Charlie. "Congratulations Charlie Bass!"

"I can't believe I named her Charlotte! How did I not think of that! Charlie Bass! That's too similar to Chuck Bass," Blair thought of how stupid she had been.

Charlie giggled at her mother's ramblings.

"Oh and by the way Blair, I do have a room for her. It's not decorated yet though," He said this more to Charlie than Blair though.

But that didn't matter! Blair was deep in though!

That was it! She would decorate Charlie room. She would fill it with toys and clothes too. It would be perfect! That would get Charlie to spend more time with her and then she would have a little bit of time with her baby if that trial didn't go well and she lost Charlotte.

"Hey Chuck! Why don't you keep Charlie for the weekend? I know you work on the weekends so that would just make it easier for you too spent time together. I get Monday to Thursday. You get Friday to Sunday?" Blair asked. That would give her enough time to finish Charlie room.

"Chuck looked Puzzled. "Okay. That sounds good. If Charlie wants too its just fine with me." He said still looking weirdedout that she wanted to let his spend time with Charlotte.

"YEAH! Id love to! If it's okay with you mammy!" Charlie cried! She was so happy she just might be dreaming.

"I already said its fine darling." Blair said with a fake smile. Chuck noticed this by Charlie didn't.

She gave Blair a goodbye hug and Chuck helped her into the limo. He turned to face Blair.

"You're up to something, I know it," With that he lefta smiling Blair on the side walk.

After that she walked to her limo and got on her cell phone but not before instructing that the driver take her to F. A. O Schwartz. This was going to e a big project but designing a princess room couldn't be that hard.


	4. Missing My Baby

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 4

Blair sighed as she stepped out of the large toy store. Behind her there were eight employees bringing out 4 bags each. Inside of then there were toys and stuffed animals that even the luckiest of children could wish for.

If this didn't work than nothing would. Chuck seriously couldn't have been serious when he said that he had taken a liking to the child. The man was incapable of love.

"Andrew," Blair instructed as she neared the limo along with the struggling employees. "Take me to Raymore and Flanagan. I am in need of some new furniture for my lovely daughter."

"Yes Miss Blair. Oh and Dorota called. She said that the interior decorator would be there tomorrow along with the art dealer."

Tomorrow? Yes that would do. That left her with two days. She was so excited to see Charlie's face.

Mean while on the other side of the UES a certain Bass was sitting in his lawyer's office with a very bored little girl.

"Daddy?" She asked as she played with the doll that he had just bought her.

"Yes Charlie?" He responded.

"What are we doing here?" She questioned.

"We are getting your last name changed." He said annoyed. They had been in the office for two hours and the lawyer had only been there for less than a half an hour. "Then we can go get some lunch at Fig and Olive. They have a wonderful lunch menu."

"Oh. Did mommy say-" She was cut off.

"What I want to know is why its always about mommy? Who said that Blair Waldorf got everything she wanted. I mean seriously. She isn't the queen of the world." A pissed of Chuck said with a glare at the desk in front of him.

Charlie was about to respond but the lawyer walked back.

"Well Mr. Bass, because Blair Waldorf has custody of Charlie here you cannot have her name changed without Miss Waldorfs promotion." The lawyer said. He had a boring voce.

Chuck sighed. "Is there a loop hole?"

"Yes but you need custody of Charlotte. So you have to be her father legally,"

Chuck sighed. This sucked.

"What if I had promotion from a judge?"

"That would work too."

"Thank you for your time."

"You're welcome Mr. Bass. Would you like a business card for another lawyer that could help you more? Harold Waldorf"

"No you idiot!" He snapped. "Harold is Blair's father. He would be no help at all. Infact he would probably any chance of getting Charlie name changed."

He looked over at the little girl who had fallen asleep in the chair next to him. It was time to take her home to meet his girlfriend.

"Blair wouldn't be to happy when she picked her up on Sunday but it would be kinda funny to watch her be nice as well as a bitch.

He picked Charlie up and walked towards the limo. Little did he know, there was a camera phone taking pictures of him and his little girl

Blair looked down at her phone and was very surprised at what she saw

**Hey there Upper East Siders. I know that C is old and almost grey but that doesn't mean I won't report on him when the gossip presents its self. So here it goes. Chuck Bass carrying a five year old Charlotte Hailey Waldorf out of his Lawyers office. And when I said Waldorf, I meant Waldorf. How did B have a baby with C and I not know? Well it certainly blows my mind.**

** You know you love me,**

** Xoxo,**

** Gossip Girl**

She hadn't seen a gossip girl message concerning her in five years. If this wrecked her chance of having a happy life she would sue the hell out who ever gossip girl was.

She looked up from her phone to see that even outside of a furniture store people would stare.

"What are you looking at? So I had a Chuck Basses baby five years ago. What's it to you?" She snapped at the staring people and stepped into the limo. The decorator could go buy the furniture. It was her job after all.

Instead she was going to the belly of the beast. She was going to Chuck Basses.

"To Chucks. I want to go visit my daughter." She snarled at the driver.

'Yes Miss Waldorf but I don't know where Mr. Bass lives." The elderly man said in his monotone voice.

"Well find out!" She snapped.

After driving to all the major hotels in Manhattan, they stopped at the palace. That was probably the one they should have gone to first.

She stepped out of the limo. You could almost feel the earth shake when here black Parada heels hit the ground.

After being directed to the top floor she stepped into the elevator. The ride was long and she was anxious. She was just imaging the horrors her daughter had witnessed. She wouldn't be surprised if Charlie had seen Chuck have sex with a random whore on the kitchen table.

At that thought, her foot began to tap. When she finally got to the top she stepped out of the elevator and was greeted by a woman with dirty blond hair that reached her shoulders. It was perfect and straight. Infact everything about the woman was perfect but not in the Serena way. No. To be honest she reminded Blair of well, herself.

She looked confused.

"Please tell me that your not a whore!" Blair said stunned.

"Excuse me?" The also stunned woman said. "You don't even know me and you're questioning whether or not im a hooker? Infact I don't even know who you are!"

"Im Blair Waldorf!" Blair said. Everybody knew that.

"You say that like it should mean something to me!"

"If im in the right suite then it should."

"And what suite do you want to be in?"

"Bass"

"Well you're in the right suite and it still doesn't mean anything to me."

"Im Charlie's mother!" She cried. "Is it so wrong for a woman to want to see her daughter?

"Oh? You're Blair Waldorf?"

Blair didn't even reply. She just stepped around the woman and towards the living room. It surprised her when she realised that this was Lily's penthouse. It must still be in her name and that was why Blair had been able to get up here when she had said her name.

She walked into the living room to see Chuck and Charlie lying on the floor. In there hands were Barbie dolls. Chuck was playing Barbie with his daughter. It made her heart melt.

She had planned to sit and watch them for a second but that didn't happen because the real to life Barbie walked towards then

"Chuck," She whined. "This Blair chick just walked in and she called me a hoe."

He sighed and looked up. "Yeah she does that on occasion."

After realising that her mom was there Charlie jumped up and ran to Blair.

"Mommy!" She cried. "I missed you!"

Just hearing that made her heart warm. While she was here there was something she needed to do.

"Yeah I just came to tell you that I decided rather than have you take Charlie from me I would go with shared custody." She said in defeat. Even if she was giving in she would still do it as Blair.

"Good, but one more thing! I found away to change her last name without your promotion so yeah. Im here to apologize."

"So apologize!"

"That was it, but it comes with a glass of wine."

"Same old Bass."

"You bet. Now if you would do me a favour and apologize to my girlfriend. Marin won't give me any tonight if you don't!"

'You wont to apologize to your girlfriend so she will sleep with you tonight while my Daughter is at your house?"

Whoops! He should have thought that one through


	5. Decorators and Dinner

A/N: Sorry that I so rarely update. I fried my laptop using my brothers' power cord. That means that means I was working off the boat anchor in the basement. It only had the 2003 version of Office so I had a bit of trouble. But I got a new laptop so everything is good now!

* * *

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 5

"Chuck Bass, did you just say that you would," She looked at there daughter, "that you would do that while my –Our daughter is staying here?"

"Hey, I think that parent who have children still do it," He whispered back.

"Chuck, this isn't the same!"

"How so?"

"We've missed the last five years of her life!"

He sighs. "I suppose that I could hold off for the night," He looked at her scowling face, "or the weekend. Defiantly the weekend."

She looked happy with this. "Good. Now, I think ill be going. I have a… thing to do."

"Why did you come here in the first place?" He asked with a curious face.

"I don't really know. I just kinda missed being with Charlie. I was worried about her." She left out a part of her feeling drawn and wanting to be with both of them.

"Ahhh… I see." He paused for a moment. "Blair I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner tomorrow at Accademia Di Vino. I heard that it is quite wonderful."

"Didn't you just say that Merlyn was you're girlfriend?" She asked hoping he may say no. either way she was going to be hard to get.

"She is," He said as if it made perfect sense that he would ask her to dinner.

"Charles I cannot believe that you have such low manners that you would consider such a thing. Even you used to have good manners that fit society's rules!" She was astounded by his weird behavior.

"Blair it is not weird for a man to bring the mother of his child for a friendly dinner. Possibly without his child. Then we can head back to suite 1812 and maybe we can get it on." His eyebrows shot up and down.

She stood up in dignity and slapped Chuck across the face. With worry she looked down to see Charlie asleep on the floor. She sighed in relief.

"Fuck woman! I was just joking but seriously. We can go to dinner to discuss the custody of Charlotte."

"Fine deal. BTW Bass?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm still mad that you changed her name without my promotion! Who was the judge that gave the agreement?"

"Ahhh. My dear best friend Nathaniel!"

"Well I never took Nate to be a revengeful person! I thought I knew him!"

"What did you do to him?"

"Well I may have got his girlfriend to dump him…"

"You have a habit of doing that to people!"

"Ha-ha yes. So ill see you tomorrow night?"

"Yes." He smirked. "You will!"

"Alright. Bass?"

He sighed in happiness. This was the moment that she admitted that he missed him! Then he could dump the stupid bitchy whore and then he and Blair and Charlie could be a family! Maybe they could get married and have another baby!

"Yes?" He asked. His voice was strained.

"Remember to put Charlie to bed. She won't be happy if she wakes up and she isn't in a bed." With that she smiled and walked to the elevator.

* * *

The next morning Blair got out of bed with a smile on her face. She had a very long day of planning today. In fact she was meeting with the decorator in an hour to discuss the princess bedroom for her little princess.

The day before while she had been at Chucks, Blair had got Dorota to go buy a ton new clothes for the young girl. She had even had her pick up a new Constance Uniform. She would be starting kindergarten next year after all.

"Dorota?" Blair called. Bring me a coffee and a croissant. Oh! Bring me my Prada pencil skirt too. You know? The navy one. "

After her breakfast came, she sat down on the couch to wait for the decorator. Of course she was late.

Once the decorator arrived, they sat down and discussed just how Charlie's room would look.

In the end they went wit light purple walls. Along with that she decided to go with marble floors. Her furniture was all princesses looking with a big canopied bed and vanity. Also they choose a matching dresser. Everything was white and gothic looking but it wasn't creepy. On the wall beside the bed was a mural of a castle. There were clouds above it with a rainbow.

Blair had to admit when she looked at it, that it was very girly and she would have to have it re-done in about a year. She didn't care though. She wanted her little girl to be happy despite what people may say about her being a love child.

Half way through her discussion with the decorator, her cell began to ring.

Blair looked down at her phone and sighed. Chuck was calling her! She had been afraid that he would cancel their date all day. She of course answered it anyways.

"Hello?" She answered politely but at the same time her voice trembled. The decorators noticed this and raised their eyebrows' and smirked. They loved UES gossip.

"HI MOMMY!" A loud and young voice answered.

Blair laughed. "Hi honey! How was your night with daddy? He didn't make you sleep on the couch did he?"

"Nope. I had a lot of fun though! We played Barbie dolls and went to buy furniture to put it room! I even got to have ice cream for breakfast. The maid even taught me to speak a little Germans- I mean German!" The little girl was speaking so fast that Blair could hardly hear what she was saying.

"Ha-ha. That's good honey."

"Yeah but I don't like daddy's girlfriend. She is mean and keeps trying to steal him away from me. She always says thing about how they should go to bed! That makes NO sense because it is the middle of the day!" By the end, Charlie seemed frazzled.

"Oh… Well give her a try honey. Can I speak to your father?" She didn't Blame Charlotte for not liking that bitch.

"Mhmm…" She waited for a second and then from the phone she could here, "Daddy, will you stop kissing your girlfriend and come talk to mommy on the phone?"

Chuck looked up. Shit, he was done for if Blair heard him say that.

"Hello?" He asked slightly worried.

"Well at least stopped kissing long enough to come talk to me. Charlie hears her talking about how she wants you I bed you know. Thankfully she just thinks it's silly to go to bed in the middle of the day." Blair said, her voice dripping with poison.

"Sorry! It won't happen again!" He said quickly. Why was it that she could practically get him down on the floor begging? She turned Chuck Bass into a common peasant!

"Good! I'm still mad that you had her last name changed without even calling me to tell me that you were doing it!"

"Because you so would have let me do it!"His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Either way! I still would have known you were doing it."

"You don't control me Waldorf! Ill sees you at dinner tonight at eight. Don't wear red by the way. It will make us clash. Bye Blair!" He hung up quickly and sighed. It would be a long night tonight but it was the only way he could make her fall in love with him. The only way he could make her relies that he wanted her to be apart of his family. Charlie needed her family together with a Mommy and a Daddy and Chuck needed his Blair back!

* * *

Two hours later Blair sat at her vanity doing her make up for her date with Chuck. Her hair and make up her as always, the same. She had left her hair down because this was a friendly date and she knew how her neck was Chuck's kryptonite. That meant that they would end p having sex, leading to a war. They couldn't risk doing that to Charlie.

The dress she wore was an Eleanor original. It was a low v- neck but still quite modest. It stayed tight to the hips were it flowed al the way the ground. It was also a deep purple. Kinda like egg plant but darker and brighter at the same time.

She sighed as she contemplated putting on the Erikson Beamon Necklace. It would go perfect with the dress and give her that extra sparkle she needed at the same time. In the end she went with it.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on her door and it took Blair all of her restraint not to jump up and answer the door on her own. She was a lad though and this was what Dorota was for.

"Miss Blair, Mr. Chuck here to take you on your date." Dorota yelled from down stairs.

Blair stood up and looked at her self in the mirror. She looked okay but would look better with the necklace. She took one last look at it and grabbed it from the box. Then she told herself that it was only because it would look better with her dress

She walked to the curved staircase to see Chuck in a classy tux with a bow tie that matched her dress.

"Dorota called you and told you the color of my dress?" She asked.

"Nah. I just know you well enough to guess." He said as he handed her a bouquet of peonies. She handed them to Dorota and asked her to put them in a vase.

He held out his arm and she took it. They walked out the door. Blair had a feeling that this would be one hectic night. All he same they had to do it for Charlie. Who knows maybe something else would happen to them too.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Review Please!


	6. Jack Strikes Again

A/N: I know that all of you will kinda sad to know that I have no idea where this story is going. I know it's sad but true and I promise to keep going with it! Once again, Sorry!

* * *

Because you're still Mine

Chapter 6

It had been a long and awkward ride to the restaurant in the limo. They had sat on opposite sides of the limo. Blair had asked how his night with Charlie had been and he had told her I had been good, and that he really liked spending time with her. Other than that they hadn't said anything.

It weirded Blair out that she was in the very limo that she had lost her virginity in. Surprisingly, enough, she had never felt that way. Now it did for some reason.

Once they arrived in front of the restaurant, Chuck helped Blair out of the limo and they walked toward the restaurant. Accademia Di Vino was a beautiful Italian Place. It had elegant tables and matching staff. The food was supposed to be amazing but it took about six months advance to get a reservation.

"How did you manage to et a reservation so fast? I heard that you have to reserve a table six months in advance!" Blair said in awe as they walked up to the maître.

Chuck shrugged and said simply, "I'm Chuck Bass."

"Right. You know I used to wonder if you would say that just to hear your own voice." She smiled at all the times she had heard him say it.

Chuck smirked but did not respond.

As the waiter showed them to the table Chuck couldn't help but notice how the kid smiled at Blair. When he talked, it was like he was talking directly at Blair. He was jealous of the adolescent kid with skin problems.

When they took there seats, Chuck ordered them each a glass of Dom 95.

"What the celebration Bass?" Blair asked with a smirk.

"We have allotted to celebrate. Our daughter, and finally being at peace after five years. I'm personally celebrating that I get to spend the night with you." His voice got so quiet towards the end that she could barely hear him.

Blair didn't say anything. She just looked down at her menu.

After a moment she spoke. "I thought that you were going to take her away from me. For the first time in a long time I didn't feel guilty that I had given her away like she was nothing. For the first time in a long time I was happy not to be alone. When you showed up at my door, I knew what you wanted and I was scared! Chuck, I'm begging you! Please don't take my baby away from me!"

Chuck could see the plea in her face. He had realized yesterday when playing with the girl that she was something special. Different.

It had become apparent to him then, that he couldn't take Charlie from Blair. It would kill him, the indestructible and un-loving Bass, to have his daughter taken away from him. If it hurt him, it would kill Blair!

"I won't take her. I can't! I promise you Blair Waldorf! I won't take her away and I promise that one way or another she will be happy!" Chuck replied with a promised.

Blair smiled and was about to respond but the stupid water with the skin problems came back to take there orders.

"Miss Waldorf!" He smiled and turned to Chuck and with a nasty glare. "Mr. Bass."

"Um ill have the-" But she was cut off by Chuck.

"Come on kid! Wipe the drool off your face. She is the mother of my child and if you look at the reservation. I pre-ordered our dishes." Chuck ordered

The kid got a frazzled look and disappeared and Chuck wore a victory smirk, he never smiled.

"You could have been nicer to the kid Chuck! Don't you remember when we were in high school and you were hitting on that mans wife?" Blair smirked at the memory. It had been funny as hell.

"Yes I also remember that the man gave me a black eye for it."

"Chuck! Even Dan Humphrey has, given you a black eye! It wasn't that big of a deal. In fact, I thought it was kinda hot!" She began to blush at the end and looked down.

Chuck on the other hand, smiled in victory. "It was kinda hot wasn't it?"

She laughed. "Cocky much? Then again you are Chuck Bass! The world cocky was invented just because they needed a word just to describe you! Wait! I forgot about womanizer and Playboy!"

"Bitch much?"

"You didn't think I would change did you? I'm still the bitchy, self centered and power crazed girl I was in high school." Her face dropped slightly.

"I wouldn't say that you were that bad. I was pretty awful myself. I mean, I did some things to you that are hardly fair. If I hadn't told Gossip Girl about us then maybe we- You, me and Charlie might be a family."He weakly smiled.

"Chuck. I don't blame you. God knows that if you hadn't sent out the blast then god knows that I would still be tramped with a Nate who doesn't love me." She said sadly.

"Nah you're smart. You would have realized." He smirked. "Eventually."

"Chuck you Basstard!" But she laughed and the conversation turned to light happy chatter.

In the end, they decided that Blair would get Charlie from Saturday to Wednesday and Chuck would get her for the rest of the week. It worked well because when she started school, they both got to see her on the weekend. Blair was excited to be able to drop her little girl off at school.

"I can't believe I get to be apart of the parent council at Constance next year," Blair sighed happily!

"She is not going to Constance Blair!" Chuck looked up at her with a glare as he remembered the trouble she had at Constance.

Blair's argument face went on, "Yes she is! I went to Constance and mother before me did as well! Eleanor made it a family tradition that every Waldorf woman goes to Constance! I promised her when I was five that when Nate and I had kids, they would go to Constance and St. Judes!"

"Waldorf, you need to remember that this is our kid! Not Nate's! Besides, Constance and St. Judes were awful to us! The gossip, the mean girls and all the revenge! Gossip girl too. You hated Constance sometimes!" Chuck cried! There was no way in hell that he ever wanted Charlie to go through that.

'"First of all, part of the reason I hated Constance was you. Second, they were called girls of the steps! And finally, you can't do anything about Charlie going to Constance because, already enrolled her, joined the parent counsel and bought her a uniform with matching knee socks!"She smirked in victory! One day her little girl would be queen just like her!

Chuck sighed in defeat. "Fine, but the moment something goes wrong or she gets hurt, I'm putting her into a different school."

Blair glared at him and pressed her lips into a line, but she nodded.

Chuck and Blair continued to talk. When there food came, Chuck, once again told off the waiter for staring at the mother of his child. This time, Blair wasn't embarrassed and just laughed!

The food was divine and Blair suggested that they should take Charlie here for dinner some time. That some how led to the discussion of family photos.

Five minutes into there conversation, Blair got a text from Serena

**Look B. Im rlly srry. Plz forgive me. I kinda undrstnd y u wld wnt to keep him away frm her –S**

Blair scoffed and Chuck rolled his eyes!

"I know that scoff. You and Serena are fighting and she just sent the apology text. After all this time, you think she would understand that you prefer face to face apologies." He laughed

"Why is it that you know me better than even my best friend since kindergarten?" She was pouting but knew that was the best way to his attention.

"Waldorf, I know you better than anyone!" He wasn't being fair!

"Why is that? Why do you know me better than anyone?"

"Because you know me better than anyone."

"Not anymore!" She cried! "You are not the Chuck Bass I knew! You hated me, but you loved me! You didn't care about anyone but yourself! The only thing that you got attached to was things that you couldn't loose! The only thing that you poured your energy into was making a name for your self!"

"Except for you," He muttered but she heard him!

"What," She said breathlessly.

"I didn't care about anyone myself… and you! I only got attached to things that I couldn't loose… and you! He only thing I poured my energy into was making a name for myself… and you!" Toward the end he almost yelled.

She sat back and tried to take in what she had just heard!

"How the hell can I believe you when you have such a big history of lying? Im scared Chuck! Im scared that you'll leave her… leave me" She looks down at the table embarrassment. She had just said it! She was scared! Blair Waldorf was scared!

"Blair, I won't leave you! I will never leave you again." He vowed!

"Bass, if you are lying, I will cut out your intestines using a spoon! We need to be more responsible now that we are parent!" She vowed!

"Alright, that concludes tonight meeting! I'll call you." He says.

They stand up and shake each others hands and walk out to the limo after Chuck pays the $30, 634 bill.

They once again sat in the limo with silence. This time it wasn't a awkward silence. They were just enjoying being with each other. Partly they were slightly drunk.

* * *

As Blair stepped out of the limo, she was happy to realize that Chuck hadn't noticed her necklace.

"Hey Blair?" Chuck asked.

"Yes?"

"I loved your necklace. I believe I've seen it before. Was it your seventeenth birthday party?"

"Goodbye Chuck," And with that she shut the door and walked away.

Back at the Bass suit, Charlie was waiting with the dull baby sitter for her daddy to come home.

She was mentioning how her mother was a very rich woman and that was why her clothes were so nice.

"You know," Charlie said, "We are in the Bass suite in a hotel owned by my father! Who is Chuck Bass and my mother is Blair Waldorf!"

The girl was Surprise to silence. Once she regained composure to her dull face, she was about to respond but was cut off by a different voice!

"Waldorf eh?" The voice said, "That's a name I haven't heard in a while. That will make this a lot funnier."

"And who are you?" Charlie asked. For a five year old, she had a lot of attitude.

"Im Jack Bass. You must be little Charlie. My nephews' big mistake," Jack smirked when he saw the little girl flinch.

She regained her composure quick though. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well little girl, I got a call from Chucks girlfriend. She doesn't appreciate that you stole her boyfriend." He said as the girlfriend walked into the room. She was smirking something ugly. It was a very ugly smirk!

"Oh I didn't steal my daddy! He already belonged to me and my mommy. In fact, there at dinner right now."

She smirked as the ugly woman got an awfully hurt look on her face.

While this was happening, the dull babysitter was slowly backing away. Jack noticed this.

"Don't even think of it child. Call the police and you won't live to tell the tale," He said as he pulled out a gun, with a silence on the end.

"Kay, leave her alone!" Charlie yelled. "What do you want?"

"Well Great niece! You're going to come with me. Were going to Australia. It's either that or your dull babysitter is no more."

She stood up and Jack hastily pushed her out the door as Chucks Girlfriend continued to yell at him!

"Jack this wasn't the deal! She's just a kid! You were supposed to scare her away from Chuck! JACK BASS YOU ASSHOLE! SHES ONLY A KID! A FUCKING KID!" The woman began to cry! This was all her fault!

* * *

Chuck was in a happy mood when he walked through the doors of the palace. That mood immediately dispersed when he saw Charlie struggling to get away from a short man. Chuck couldn't see his face but knew who the man was immediately! He had been pushed around in the same grip.

He pulled out his phone and texted Blair. She would want to be here when Jack got arrested for trying to kidnap there daughter!

Chuck ushered to security. Charlie and Jack hadn't made it to the doors yet. She was putting up a good fight for a five year old.

Chuck struggled to hold a smirk to his face as is ass of as his ass of a uncle approached him

"Chuck?" Jack looked surprised and slightly worried.

"Security, Take this ass away!" Chuck yelled as Charlie ran toward him. "Jack, you've been a disgrace to the Bass name. I am nice enough to not to kill you because-" He was cut off.

"Im not!" Blair ran up and slapped Jack. Then she jumped on him. After a minute or so, Chuck motioned for them to pull Blair off of him. He didn't want her to get hurt.

"As I was saying, I'm not going to kill you because; it would set a bad example for my daughter. I am going to send you back to Australia in a Bass carrying Jet… That is shipping company paper." At first Jack looked upset but when Chuck said paper he perked up.

"No Jack I mean envelopes and note pads with the company name on them. Anyway, If you ever eave Australia again, I will call the cops. Security will escort you out," They all waved with smirks on there faces.

Blair ran over and grabbed her daughter from Chuck. She caressed her hair.

"Oh sweeties are you okay?" Blair cried as she inspected Charlie!

"Im fine mommy! Cam we go home now though?" After the traumatic experience she had tears running down her face.

"Sure honey. Ill get a taxi."

"Nonsense," Chuck said, "You can take the limo. Ill go with you guys." He said. They walked into the limo in silence.

When they were half way home Charlie fell asleep on Blair's lap.

"Why, is it your crazy uncle that runes every thing?" Blair asked with a clipping tone. Her face on the other hand was lost in thought.

"It always traces back to me though…"Chuck seemed ashamed and Blair's face went sympathetic.

"How does this trace back to you?" She asked softly. She was prepared for the impact of his sins this time.

"I got a text from my P.I. five minutes after they took Jack away. He said that my girlfriend called Jack, and asked him to scare Charlie away from me. He took it a little too literal. If only I had paid more attention to her…" Chuck said with sorrow.

"Chuck, it is not your fault that you had another crazy and jealous, girlfriend…" But she laughed

He raised a eyebrow, "Another?"

"I will deny that I was crazy," Blair laughed, "but I was certainly jealous. Of your mother, random girl that looked at you, Eva…" She was soft at the end.

Chucks eyes grew angry and he had to struggle to keep from yelling! "Why did you do it Blair? Why did you drive her away from me?"

" Because, I was weak! First I thought that I just wanted revenge but the more that I though about it, the more I realized that I had never stopped loving you. I was jealous that you were happy and the first to move on. I was jealous that you loved her and not me! I was sad that you were leaving me behind…" Blair began to cry "Chuck I'm sorry! If you want, I would go find her and bring her back so you cold be together!"

"No I don't want you t do that!"He said simply.

"Chuck I think I'm falling in love with you again." She said in monotone, not looking at him.

"Me too Blair, Me too."

He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. It was such a relief to feel his tong in her mouth! She lay back against his chest.

"I missed you!" He said simply.

"I missed you too." She replied with a smile.

For once, things were looking up!

* * *

A/N" So… that was the longest chapter I have written! Did you like it? Oh BTW his isn't the last Chapter


	7. Mandy Who?

A/N: I can't promise that this chapter will be as long as the last one. I am not a professional. I am still in high school. I just need a place to excerpt my imagination and love of Gossip Girl! BTW, if you like Jenny Humphrey, you may not want to read this! I know this is fast paste BTW but it's more about Chuck, Blair and Charlie becoming a family. I also realized that some of you might not know that in to book that Constance is a all grade school.

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 7

Chuck groaned as he opened his eyes. He had been having a wonderfully dirty dream abut a certain brunette. A certain brunette, which was not his girlfriend.

He pulled his arms back from around the naked and warm body beside him. Then he paused.

Chuck looked down at the small body beside him and gasped. He had slept with Blair last night! She was not going to be happy about this. Either way, he hugged her to his body, not wanting the moment to end.

At his gasp Blair had woken up. "Chuck what are you doing up? Its only 6:30 in the morning!"

He smirked to himself as he hugged Blair to his body even tighter. He was very much enjoying the morning when a little Charlie ran into the room.

She noticed that Chuck was up. "Daddy, come look at what Mommy did! She decorated my room. It's like a princess!"

Chuck groaned and crawled out of bed away from bed. Charlie's smiled gradually faded though and she screamed!

Chuck looked down to relies he was butt naked.

"Shit. Charlie, Daddy's sorry," He said as he looked around fro is clothes.

At all the commotion, Blair had woken up. Again.

"What are you two doing?" She said groggily and looked at Chuck! She started to laugh.

"She saw you naked and screamed! Ha-ha!" She turned to Charlie, "Charlotte dear, daddy didn't mean to! He was caught off guard by you."

A now clothed Chuck turned to his still scared Charlie, "Now, why don't you show me that bed room. It sounds like mommy had spent a long time putting it together."

Charlie, now recovered from her morning scare ran out from behind the door and grabbed his hand.

As they walked to her new room, Chuck looked around at Blair's home. It was tasteful and expensive. He chuckled when in the family room there was a bathtub couch. It was an exact replica to the one in "Breakfast at Tiffanys".

Once they arrived in Charlie's room, Chuck inspected it. It had a big canopy bed with a matching dresser and vanity. The walls were pink and beside the bed, on the wall, was a mural of a rainbow over a castle. It was a cute room but Blair would have to re-decorate in a few years when Charlie grew out of it.

It was over done. If Blair hadn't designed it, then he didn't know who had.

When looking around, he noticed that on the dresser there was a picture of two very familiar people. In side of a gold frame were to eighteen year old people, both brunettes. Chuck and Blair smiled out of the photo. They were happy and in love.

Bair walked in while he was looking at the picture.

"I wrecked us didn't I," He said remorsefully.

"No," Blair simply, "It was inevitable. If Jenny hadn't gone looking for Nate.

"If Serena hadn't kissed Dan,"

"If Dorota hadn't gone into labor,"

"If Jack hadn't got my hotel,"

"If it was me who found you after you got shot, not Eva," She said quietly. So quietly he almost hadn't caught it.

"Blair…" He sighed. "She really hit a nerve huh?"

Blair snorted. "Chuck Bass, no one has changed you as much as me. It is not even worth arguing. Everyone knows that you fired your butler right after she left for no reason. She only temporarily stalled your devious behavior."

"You think that huh?"

"I know that."

He sighed as he thought back to all the things he had done to her after Eva left.

"You're right. I know you're right." He turned to her. "You have to understand that I didn't mean any of what I did to you…"

She laughed "Why should I?"

He smirked, "Because you're still mine

Well in that case, you're still mine Bass. That mean you have to dump that whore of a girlfriend!"

"Done and done," His smile turned serious, "I got a cal from my P.I. saying that she was behind the incident with Jack. Mike said she was jealous that I was spending more time with my daughter than her."

Of course you were. She should know that the only serious relationship Chuck Bass has ever had, was with Blair Waldorf. Doesn't she read Gossip Girl?" Blair was pissed off that the pathetic bitch had gotten so possessive of her Chuck.

"HA-HA. No, she is from Quebec."

"OH…" Blair blushed

Just as Chuck was about to speak, his blackberry began to ring.

"Hello?" Chuck said, a little annoyed

"**Hello. Is this Chuck Bass?"**

"Yes."

"Hello I am Jerry Pest."

"Well Jerry, what can I do for you?"

**"Well Mr. Bass. You and Blair Waldorf have been served."**

"And who do you represent?"

**"I represent Mandy Hictor. She's fighting for the custody of Charlotte Bass. Charlotte is your daughter right?"**

"Yes," Chuck choked out. He though he was going to vomit.

**"We will be seeing you at the New York courthouse in one month's time."**

"Thank you." Chuck said in a solemn voice.

He hung up and turned to Blair. "Hey B?"

"Yes?" She said suspiciously with a eyebrow raised.

Charlie was playing with one of the Barbie's that Dorota had bought. You couldn't buy Barbie's at F.A.O Swartz.

"You remember how I said that I wouldn't let anyone take Charlie away from you?" He asked as he continued to stare at the photo.

Her teethed clenched. "Yes Bass, I do."

"That may be harder than I had thought…"

Blair's widened in furry. Either way, she would let him explain. "Why?"

"Because, we've been served for custody of Charlie." He said simply

That was when she backed out

**XOXO**

An hour later, Blair woke up on the bed. Charlie was curled up, asleep, on one side of her. On the other, Chuck was pacing and by the sound of it, he was on the phone with the doctor.

"No, She just passed out," He paused and waited for the person on the other end the respond. "Okay, thank you."

After he hung up, he sat down on the bed and stroked her hair as he sighed.

When she felt tear drop on her face, she opened her eyes.

"Chuck, who is trying to take our baby?" She asked simply.

"Some chick named Mandy Hictor… I have my P.I. looking into her right now." He said sadly.

"She was Charlie's foster mother… Yes, our daughter was in foster care!" She snapped, then looked sad, "We were so happy with our little family."

"It will be okay, I promise." Even with his comforting words, Blair was still worried. To be honest, Chuck was too.


	8. Stretching it Out

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 8

Blair passed around the lobby of the lawyer's office. Chuck had been in with the Lawyer, for a whole hour. Charlie was sitting on a bench play Barbie's with the nanny her and Chuck had hired.

The woman was bland and boring. She even looked it with pale blond hair piled on her head and a smile that never reached her eyes. She was obedient though and Charlie liked her though.

Charlie. She was the bounce in her step the way Chuck, was the sparkle in her eye.

She had spent the last few weeks getting to know her daughter. Every night of that, Chuck had been at her house or she at his.

Through the short time she had known her daughter; Blair had noticed that many of her parent's traits had appeared in her. She had a keen fashion sense and a snarky attitude despite her young age. She had the etiquette and good social graces of her mother. She had the arrogance and self satisfaction of her father. Together, Chuck and Blair made the most beautiful children. They were looking forward to watching her grow, if they got to keep her.

Chuck stepped out of the office with his private investigator, Mike. He had his signature smirk glued to his face. To Blair, this meant something good had happened.

"Good new baby," He almost yells as he pulls her into a kiss. "This Mandy chick doesn't have enough in her bank account to support Charlie, let alone herself. Since I discovered that the judge will be Nathaniel there is no way−even in hell− that we can lose this battle!"

She sighs in relief as she looks over at her oblivious child, "I forgot how convenient it was to have a Bass on your side. Good thing caught me a Chuck."She kisses him

"You can reel me to bed anytime you want," He whispers seductively.

"Daddy, what is it with you and going to bed in the middle of the day?" Charlie asks out of nowhere

She was standing right behind them and neither had scene the child walk up.

Chuck laughs, "Sorry princess, daddy doesn't make much sense does he?"

The little girl smiles her tooth grin and I melt her parent hearts.

"Let's go home now," Chuck lifts Charlie up and grabs Blair's hand. Together the small family walks out f the lawyers office, towards there limo

**XOXO**

One day as Chuck and Blair were in the limo on there way to pick Charlie up from the Pre- School that Blair had enrolled her in; Blair turned to Chuck and blurted out. "Do you want to come to yoga with me tonight?"

Chuck looked at her with a raised eye brow, "You're in yoga? We've been going out for weeks and I've never scene you go to a class."

"Well you seem to be at the empire on all the nights that I have class," She said breezily.

Chuck shrugged, "Okay ill go. It's an excuse to see you in yoga pants."

"Me and 10 other woman," She muttered with narrowed eyes.

He sighed. "I haven't even look at another woman in weeks Blair."

"I know, I just- sometimes I just worry. I mean you left me in Tuscany the first time and the second time you slept with my raccoon eyed, extentionated worst enemy!" By the end of the speech her eyes were narrowed and she looked like she just might explode.

She turned Chuck and a devilish smirk came to her eyes. Then she picked up her phone and sent a text. Then put her phone down and smiled sweetly in satisfaction.

A moment later, Chuck's phone vibrated. Of course, it was gossip girl.

**Wow! If you're feeing in to mood for a scandal today Upper East Siders, than the bomb just dropped. I just received a tip that little J's done it again. Everybody knows that dinky old man who works at Tiffany's. You've all bought a gorgeous necklace from him. Word is Jenny was purring in his ear just yesterday. Our former Queen B would like to be a good citizen and inform everyone to know that you should watch you Bo's and Hubbies because Lil J's not done yet. Word is, she and Dinky old guy get it on at least twice a week. Thanks for the tip B. Have fun with your kiddy and her daddy!**

**XOXO, Gossip Girl**

Chuck smirked and d looked at Blair mischievously.

"The bitch is back," She said simply

**XOXO**

That night Chuck stood in front of the full length mirror in Blair's bedroom. He cringed as he looked at his clothes.

He was clad in black yoga pants and a purple men's exercise shirt. They had been purchased at some place with a swirly symbol. Blair had called it LuLu Lemon. At first he had been curious why she had never heard of it but once they walked in he knew why.

Chuck had frowned and turned to Blair, "Chuck Bass does NOT wear sweat pants"

Blair had looked at him and giggled, "You have to silly. You can't wear a suit to yoga"

So he had stood there, helpless as she moved around the store, putting items of clothing up to his body to see if they were the right color, making him try them on, picking out a yoga mat and matching water bottle. She had wanted him to wear an exercise headband but he had drawn the line at that.

So now, here he stood, and for the first time in his life, Chuck Bass was wearing sweat pants.

He was about to sigh again in embarrassment, when Blair walked out of the closet in a matching outfit. Everything from her water bottle down to her mat matched. The cool part was that she looked just like him.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked pleasantly.

"Yup," He says equally as pleasant.

Oh how I hope Gossip Girl doesn't see me, he thought.

XOXO

Blair was not very happy by the time they made it to the studio. Chuck was embarrassed of her!

"Will you stop fidgeting? There yoga pants and we match perfectly! Are you embarrassed of me Chuck?" She asked outraged.

"No, this just isn't our usual style!" He said in his defense. It could be a very long night for him if she was.

When they finally arrived at the yoga studio, they walked in. Chuck, who was feeling a bit awkward as they arrived, felt his tongue go dry as he looked at the instructor. It was going to a long hour and a half.

When Blair saw the lady, she ran up for a hug. "I hope you don't mind Nadia but I brought my boyfriend along."

"Oh no that's fine. It should be fun!"

"Chuck come here," Se beckoned to over to her. "Nadia this is my boyfriend, Chuck Bass. Chuck, this is Nadia Piezey. I've been coming to her class since, um, eva I guess." On the outside I sounded normal but to Chuck eva actually meant Eva. As in there demise. The reason that they hadn't raised there child for the first five years!

"It's nice to _meet_ you Chuck." Then he remembered it. She was the accept ion. The one girl that, other than Blair who he had slept with twice. It had been drunken mistake and he woken the next realize that they had done it before.

"You too Nadia." Blair didn't even notice his tight voice.

They set up there mats and class started.

About half way through class they were doing the cobra position. In this one you lift your arm up and look at the floor, when Nadia walked over to him.

"You're very flexible Chuck. Are you sure you've never done this before." He grimaced as she walked away.

There was about ten minutes left of class and Chuck couldn't wait until it was over. Nadia had been throwing subtle and not so subtle hints his way all class.

"Chuck your thrusts are very strong." She says as Chuck Does his pelvic thrusts.

Chuck looks over at Blair. Her face is confused and he grows scared as it clears. Then she jumps up and points at him "YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

` "Blair it was before we were involved and it was a mistake the second time! Well I guess the first was too!"

"Chuck that makes you like sixteen at the time and she's like forty!" She said in disgust

"I had a thing for older woman until my best friends distressed girlfriend met me at the club I was part owner in." He said honestly.

Tat melted her, "I helped fix another one of your tacky tastes!"

"Of course you did!" She smiled than turned t Nadia

"The next time you try to seduce Blair Waldorf's boyfriend remember that she was Queen of the UES!" She grabbed her mat and turned to leave. Chuck was already at the doo when she turned around.

"Chuck would never sleep with a girl who wears sweat pants! Chuck, You better go buy me an new outfit for making me bring you here!"

He loved that she was bring the bitch!


	9. Constance Here we Come

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry that I never update but I haven't got many reviews. If you like this chapter please review.

Chuck fakes a smile as he watches Blair and Charlie spin around in matching dresses.

"Wow. Look at my girls all dressed up." They were wearing Waldorf originals. Both were purple. They had thick straps and a square collar just above the breast. It was fairly loose until under the chest were it fit tightly to the body. The skirt flowed down to the knees.

Both had black flats on. Blair thought it was inappropriate for a girl of Charlie's age to wear heels. There head bands were black to match the shoes. They had Silk flowers on them.

Tonight was the Constance student orientation. He didn't see the sense in going to it because Blair had gone to Constance since kindergarten. She knew everything there was to know about the school. Not only were they going, the were going in matching clothes.

He looked down at the dark purple suit and suppressed a groan. He had a purple suit with a matching bow tie. His dress shirt was black.

When he looked back at the girls, Blair was crying.

"I can't believe I'm going to the Constance Billard parent orientation with _Chuck Bass!_" She cried. Oh how her life had changed. She had always dreamed of this day. There had been one difference. Nathaniel had been replaced with Chuck.

"I can't believe I'm going to the Constance Billard Parent Orientation." Chuck smirked. He had never intended on having kids. Sure he had fantasies of a very horny, pregnant Blair but he had never seriously considered kids.

Blair narrowed her eyes.

"What does that mean daddy?" Charlie asked.

"I had merely hoped that you wouldn't grow up princess. First comes kindergarten, and then comes boys!" Chuck says. It hadn't been what he meant but still it was truth. He was not looking forward to the boy stage.

**XOXO**

Blair rolled her eyes. "Come on you two. We don't want to be late!

An hour later, Chuck was standing with the fathers of Constance Billard's newest students, due to begin in the fall. They were all boring and scared of there wives.

"What about you Chuck?" One with a balding head asks. He didn't care enough to remember there names

"'Bout what?"

"You scared of the boy stage that's going to start?" The man asks.

"Im not scared. There won't be a boyfriend. He _will _be dead before he gets to hold her hand!" He assures them.

As he was talking, a man from the St. Judes parents walks up. "Is that so Chuck? In that case, Ill make sure to keep my son away from your daughter."

Chuck raises his head a little higher. "My daughter has standards. She wouldn't touch your son with a thousand foot pole Humphrey."

Dan's face falls.

"How can you even afford for your son to go to school here?" He asks. The other men laugh.

"Jory Sparks, You get back here this instant!" a familiar voice yells.

Chuck watches as a blue eyed boy runs behind him. Jory stands behind Chuck. In his hand is a headband.

Chuck turns his head in horror from the boy and looks at the woman in front of him.

Georgina Sparks stands in front of him. Her red hair is flawless as usual.

"Im sorry… Chuck?"

"Georgie…"

"Im sorry about Jory. He's kinda hard to handle!"

Jory. He didn't look much like Georgina. He had eyes as blue as the ocean and light brown hair. If she hadn't told him, it would be impossible to tell they were related. He smirked too.

"Jordan!" She yelled! "Go give Charlie her headband back!"

Chuck whirled around faster than seemed possible. He snatched he black headband out of the boys hand and took of towards his daughter. The boy would pay later.

He could see immediately, once she came into view that Charlie was crying.

"Oh princess, I've brought your headband back to you. Please do not cry," He set it in her hair and pulled her into a hug. The child's tears began to slow and smiled at her father.

"I love you Daddy!" She cried.

Chucks heart swelled. It was the first time he had ever said it.

"I love you too princess!"

**XOXO**

The orientation had finally begun. They were all sitting in the Constance and St. Judes assembly room.

As Headmistress Queller droned on, all the other students began to get restless. Not Charlie though. She sat up straight and faced the front. She was her mother's daughter.

The woman talked more, and then it was over.

"Feel free to take a look around our school! If you need any help, all the teachers are here tonight as well as our leadership students!" She finished.

"Come on Chuck!"Blair said as he was leaving! "Where are you going?"

"Can't we just leave Blair? We've scene the school before!" Chuck groaned!

"We have, but Charlie hasn't!"

He sighs but turns the opposite. After a little bit they ran into Miss Queller.

"Chuck Bass, please tell me your daughter is better behaved than you were!" She groans.

Chuck narrows his eyes. "I can't believe you still work here!"

"I started working here in your junior year! That was nine years ago!"

"I know! You've got to be at least fifty by now-", He pushed back.

Queller's face lit up in anger. Blair stepped in front of Chuck.

"He's kidding!" She smiled, "It's nice to see you again Headmistress Queller!"

The older woman's face lit up and Blair took that as a good this. "Blair, it's nice to see you. I was hoping you would send your kids to Constance! This school could use another Blair Waldorf!"

"I think you will find Charlotte is nothing like Chuck!" She assures her. Before Chuck could say anything she brought her heel down on his foot.

"Charlie, say hello to Headmistress Queller." Blair urged

Charlie stuck her head high and stuck out her hand. "Hello Ma'am, Im Charlotte Cornelia Bass!"

Queller giggled, "Hello Charlotte, I will be your principal next year."

"I look forward to the day Mrs. Queller," Charlie says with politeness before Queller walks away.

**XOXO**

An hour later, Chuck, Charlie and Blair were about to leave.

Charlie was about to step into the limo when she heard her name.

"Charlie!" Jory Sparks called!

"Go away Jory, I don't want to talk to you!" She turns her head away from him

"Im sorry I took your headband!" She turned her head back to him.

Charlie was about to step into the limo, when Jory leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Jory quickly took off running after he kissed

Blair quickly snapped a photo with her blackberry. Chuck on the other hand nearly had a head attack! Blair could practically see the vain in his forehead throb.

"Damn those Sparks, always stealing first kisses and virginity's!" Chuck yelled to the sky. Blair promptly smacked him across the head!

"What does virginity mean daddy?" Charlie asked.

Chuck and Blair groaned.

A/N 2.0: Did you like it. I personally love this chapter. Jory is going to be a very important part of the story line from now on in. Please Review!

-Breece


	10. Never Tell Chuck You've Drugged Him

Because you're still mine

Chapter 10

Chuck looked down at his phone. It was quitting soon. He'd better call Blair. He wanted to take his family for dinner tonight, but first Nate had asked him out for drinks.

The phone rang twice before she picked it up.

**Hello?**

"Hey Babe, It's me," He said care freely.

**Oh, hey! **Her voice hadn't been upset but it immediately brightened up!

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.

**You. **He could practically here her smirk!

"Aren't I the one with the constant innuendoes," He asked with a pout.

**Oh shut up Bass! So, tell me what we are doing tonight!**

"Well, besides me, we are going to dinner with Charlie at Butter."

**Sounds like fun, what time are you picking us up?**

"Well, I promised Nate that I would go for drinks with him at the palace before hand. Is that okay?" Or had it been the Empire? No, he decided, it was the palace.

**Chuck, Im not your mother. If you want to go for drinks with your best friend, than go!**

"Okay… Ill be over right after!" He said cautiously!

**So ill see you in an hour? Don't get to drunk!**

"Real mature Blair."

**I love Bass!**

"I love you to Waldorf. More than anything…"

**See you in an hour?**

"Defiantly!"

Chuck put his phone and called his limo. He was going to the palace.

XOXO

"Charlie, have Dorota re-dress you. Daddy is going to take us for dinner!" Blair said with excitement

"Where?" The little girl asked. She had to know what to wear!

"Butter!" Her mother said with excitement!

What do I wear? The five year old thought with panic. She'd never been to Butter!

`Charlie's panicked expression worried Blair!

"Charlie what's wrong?" Blair asked cautiously.

The little girl burst into tears! "I have no idea what to wear!"

"Oh honey," What was she supposed to do! Charlie had yet to cry around her! "Please don't cry!"

She hugged Charlie close to her body "Its okay, Ill help you pick an outfit out!"

The little girls sobs began to slow and she wiped the tears from her eyes!

Charlie walked away unscathed but it scared the hell out of Blair! What if she and Chuck weren't fit to be parents!

XOXO

Chuck was starting to get a little bit annoyed. He had been sitting at the bar for twenty- five minute's and Nate had yet to show.

He took the last sip of his drink and set it down on the counter. While he pulled the money out of his wallet, none other than Carter Baizen sat down beside him!

"What's got you drinking alone Bass? Trouble in paradise? Blair is a little bit controlling!" The man drawled as he takes a sip of his drink.

"Not that it's any of your business Bazien, but I am very happy with Blair. I was waiting for Nate," His voice was full of annoyance.

He took a sip of his drink .His head was swimming.

"Well that's to bad Bass. You know what else is too bad. I just ruffied your drink. Were going to party the night away and your going to get laid. Than your girlfriend is going to dump you and you will be alone!" Carter laughed loudly!

On the other side of town, a very annoyed Nathaniel Archibald was sitting at the Empire Bar.

On the other side of the city, a very pissed off Blair Waldorf was telling her daughter that daddy was going to home soon while trying to believe it herself.

XOXO  
"And then she told me she loved me! Ever since than Blair and Charlie and me has been a family." Chuck slurred.

Carter groaned. For the last hour, he had been listening Chuck obsess over his family!

"Bass, I've fucked your girlfriend!" He said. It was with the fourth time her had said it. Chuck wasn't listening though. He just drowned on about his family…

Carter put up with it for another twenty five minutes before he jumped up.

"That's it! I can't do it anymore! I can't deal with this! Im taking you home!"

He pulled Chuck up and managed to get him into a cab.

XOXO  
Blair was sitting at home waiting for Chuck. Charlie was asleep on the couch!

Chuck wasn't answering his phone and Blair was assuming the worst!

He skipped town, she kept saying to her self. She was about to mentally curse herself for thinking the worst of him when there was a knock on the door.

"Chuck Bass if that is you, I'm going to kill you."

When she opened the door, she was surprised to see none other than Carter Baizen at her door.

In on arm he held a drunken Chuck.

He pushed Chuck into the house. When Chuck fell onto Blair, he woke up.

"Blair? Is that you? You are so beautiful!" He continued to stroke her hair.

"Yeah, Yeah. Go back to sleep!"

"Okay," He said and put his head against her shoulder.

"Im surprised to say this. Thank you Carter."

"Ha! I drugged him. Thought he might go out of control and sleep with someone. Instead he got really tired and started talking about his family…" Carter continued to speak but Blair couldn't hear him. She had slammed the door in his face.

Chucks eyes immediately opened. "You should never tell Chuck Bass you've drugged him before the drug kicks in. I managed to stay awake, but I couldn't really walk."

Blair just starred at him. "Im sorry I missed dinner. Ill makes it up to you, but right now I'm very tired. Will you help me to bed?" He continued.

For a minute Blair just stands there. Than she starts to laugh. "I cannot believe YOU got drugged!"

"It's not funny!" He cries in desperation!

"Whatever." She attempted to help Chuck to bed.

XOXO

Blair was just done putting Charlie to bed when there was a knock on the door. Who was at the door at this time of night?

Blair opened to door slowly; slightly afraid it was Carter again.

Standing outside of the door was a portly woman in a pink suit.

"Can I help you?" Blair asked.

"Yes. I'm Sheila Henderson. Im Charlottes case worker. I was supposed to come check on Charlotte."

"Oh well, she's in bed now. If you were to come back tomorrow, she will be available"

"I am afraid that isn't possible. My flight leaves in the morning. I am only here for the night and then I return to Red Deer." She said quite shortly.

"Well alright. Come in."

"I am aware Charlotte is also living with her father. Where does he live?" She asked as she looks around Blair and Chuck's home skeptically.

"He lives here actually!"

"So are you married?"

"No, were just together!" Blair corrects.

"Is he here right now?"

` "Yes, he' just a little bit sick-," She cut off by Chuck who is struggling to walk down the hallway

` "Blair are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Charlie's case worker just dropped by for an inspection." She smiled hoping he was still in his pajamas.

Thankfully he was fully clothed though his hair was a bit messy for Blair's taste.

"Mr. Bass? Im Sheila-," She was cut off when Chuck fell down the stairs.

"Sorry. I was recently drugged by my worst enemy."

Sheila curled up her lip in disgust. "I going to tell you right now, I'm not one for jokes Mr. Bass!"

"I'm not either. I have a Billion dollar company to run and a daughter to manage. You can't really be a humorous person!"

The young woman's mouth dropped! "You're Chuck Bass! I cannot believe that I'm meeting you! I did a project on your father in business studies! I must say, I prefer the way you run the company compared…" The woman continued to talk.

Blair smiled. They had this in the bag.

A/N: It was my birthday last week. How bout you leave me a review as a present! There will be more Georgina and Jory next chapter.


	11. Dinner with Georgie and Jory

Because you're still mine  
Chapter 11

A/N: I had a ton of fun writing this chapter. Im really excited to see your response to it.

Jory Spark smirks as he looks a he thinks back to two nights ago. There she is. The most beautiful girl he had ever scene.

Charlie Bass. He had been obsessed with her from the moment he saw her at the Constance/St. Judes parent orientation.

*FLASHBACK*

"Mom, this is so boring! I wanna go home!" Jory complained.

"I know Jory. I promise we can go home right away." his mother assured him

"Georgina?" An astounded voice asked.

"Blair? Is that you?" Georgie yelled with excitement! "I haven't scene you sinse college! How are you?"

"Georgina. No offense but I don't really trust you enough to have a conversation with you..." Blair said tentatively.

"Trust ms, I understand, but I've changed since than!" Georgina said quietly.

"Is this changed like found Jesus changed? Because that was only a temporary change!" Blair reminded her!

"No! This is a had a baby and realized that I have to he responsible for two people now." She smiled an looked down at Jory.

Blames face lit up in a way that said I totally understand.

"You are much braver than me Georgie..." She said quietly.

"You're Blair Waldorf, that isn't possible!"

"I gave her up..." Blair said quietly... "But I got her back."

Georgina smiled as Blair looked down at a tiny girl in a matching dress. The girl screamed Blair.

That had been when Jory had scene her. She had soft brown curls and a light purple dress. He head was held up high and she had perfect posture.

Being a little boy, he had done the first thing any little boy would do.

Jory lunged forward to grab her headband. Georgina almost had time to pull him back before he took off running. Little did he know, he would soon be running into her daddy.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

He smiled at the fond memory.

"Mom," He called out.

"Yeah?" She said gently.

"Can we go see the Bass's?"

"I don't know baby. Mr. Bass and Miss. Waldorf don't really like-," She was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Georgina answered.

"Georgina? Do you wanna come to dinner with Chuck, Charlie, and I? You can bring Jory and your husband." Blair was on the phone.

"We would love too!" Georgina smiled.

"It's at de Gellos! See you at 8:00?"

"See you then!"

"Were going to see the Bass's"

Jory did a fist pump and cried out, "Yes!"

An hour and a half later, Georgina had dressed herself and Jory. It had been difficult because he had wanted to wear the leather jacket his father had bought him.

Adrianne Salvador had a problem with commitment. He bounced in and out of his sons life, leaving heart break and disaster. All Jory wanted was for his dad to love him. That's why he so easily forgave Adrianne every time he came back. Georgina had to admit; even she had forgiven him a couple times.

"Mom, Can we go now? It takes you forever to get dressed!" He shakes his head like he was annoyed!

She shakes her head and smiles. He will never understand that it was him who took to long to get dressed. He would never understand and she didn't really care.

Xoxo

Blair was starting to get worried. Georgina was already ten minutes late. What if she had been wrong about Georgie changing? What if she woke up one morning next to a sleazy business man after being drugged, later to discover that Chuck had skipped town with Charlie because she had unknowingly cheated on him.

"Blair, calm down. She will be here and you will not end up drugged. I will not skip town because you unknowingly cheated on me!" He tried to reassure her.

He had managed to calm her down a little bit. When it came to Blair Waldorf, Chuck always knew the right thing to say. "How did you know hat I was thinking?"

"I would like to say that it's because I know you better than you know yourself, but I can't. You were muttering to yourself." he laughed and ran his hand though his dark hair.

Charlie giggled. "It was really weird to begin with mommy, but after a little bit it was just funny!"

Blair smiled. She loved that she had made her baby laugh. If it were up to her, Charlie would never stop laughing. The little girl had the most beautiful laugh. It sounded like the chime of thousand of tiny Christmas bells mixed with the soft beat of rain against a building.  
"How do you know that she won't do drug me? I mean she is Georgina! She went to NYU just so I couldn't become the queen! What kind of person does that?" Blair ranted!

"Blair, I know she won't do it because she changed. Georgie was chasing around HER son to get Charlie's headband back. The old Georgina would have told him to run as fast as he could. Infact, the old Georgina wouldn't have gone to that orientation in the first place!" He smiled softly. "I also know that she wouldn't drug you because Georgina Sparks is smart enough to know that to destroy you, she would have to try a lot harder than drugs."

She smiled. "I get it Chuck. Georgie isn't the manipulative b- otch she used to be!"

"Did you just say b-otch?" He asked with confusion.

"We have a child in our presence Chuck! The last thing we wont is for out little girl to have a mouth like you when she grows up. I love you but you have a mouth like a truck driver!" Blair reminded him. He nodded his head and shrugged. He wasn't about to apologize for being Chuck Bass.

"That you do Chuck," A familiar third voice said.

"Georgina. You made it! I was starting to worry! Did something happen?" Blair asked with tentative concern.

"I'm sorry about that. Nothing big happened. Jory has a problem with wearing the right clothes to the right places. He had wanted to wear a leather jacket." Georgina laughed. Chuck on the other hand, turned his head to look at Jory the moment she said his name.

"Hey Charlie!" Jory smirked. Charlie had other plans. She hit him over the head with her cloth napkin. There was a sharp snap and everyone in the restaurant turned to look at the Bass/Sparks table.

"Sorry," The little boy said boldly, "My girlfriend is mad at me because I stole her headband." Everyone in the restaurant laughed at the little boy. Chuck and Charlie gasped.

"I am not your girlfriend Sparks!" Charlie cried at the same time a Chuck growled, "She is not your girlfriend Jordan and she never will be!"

"Why noooot?" Jory whined with a sigh.

"Because, you are very mean and I don't want to be your girlfriend. I met Barrett Archibald at the orientation and I want to be his girlfriend!" The girl said with her head high.

"You can't go out with Barrett! You know he only ever looks at Selena… He only ever plays house with her either."

"Selena would never ever do that to me! Were best friends!" Ever since Blair forgave Serena, they had been spending a lot of time with Serena and Nate. The whole NJBC was back together. Serena and Dan had two kids. Selena and Cole. Nate had married some girl named Dina. They also had two kids named Barrett and Breanna. Brea was only three though.

"Why do you have to be Barrett's girlfriend? I want you to be _my_ girlfriend." Jory continued to whine!

"She will not be getting a boyfriend till she is at least twenty five. When she does get a boyfriend, it will not be you!" Chuck intervened.

"Yeah!" Charlie cried in union! "My daddy is half right! I wish never be your girlfriend Jory! But we can be friends" Jory shrugged and decided he would take what he could get! She would be his some day.

"Friends with benefits?" Jory said hopefully. He cowered in his seat when Chuck growled.

The rest of the dinner commenced normal. Charlie asked her dad for a pet monkey, Jory made a few more sarcastic comments, Chuck growled some more, Georgina laughed and Blair gossiped. It wasn't until dessert was served that things got real awkward.

"There is something weird here." Jory pointed out. "Its between my mother and Mr. Bass..."

Goergina gulped and Chuck shook his head. Jory continued to watch them  
suspiciously. He took notice to Chuck rubbing his ring finger and Georgina started twirling her hair between her fingers. Suddenly he burst out, "Were you married?"

Chuck gasped and Georgie did a spit take with her wine all over Charlie's face. Blair took one look at them and stood to leave. She grabbed a now sobbing Charlie.

"Blair," Chuck called.

"Is it true? That's all I want to know. Is it true?" she yelled. Tears began to stream when he didn't answer. "I'm going home. To MY apartment!" She stormed off in anger. The love of his life took his daughter away from him.

He sat down in realization. "Georgina, I suggest you take the kid and fo before I strangle him with my napkin."

Georgina bowed her head and took Jory's hand. Together they left. Chuck slowly stood. He dropped five hundred dollars on the table and made his way to the bar. For the first time in a long time, he was resorting to alcohol.

Xoxo

Two hours later, Chuck had downed eight scotches. He was currently making out with a wan that smelled of cheap perfume. He didn't care though. All he wanted was to not feel anymore. It was very surprising when he heard a very familiar voice from the past.

"Still trying to drink your troubles away Chuck?"

"Eva," He breathed

A/N: Cliffhanger. DUN DUN DUH. I decided that it was time Chuck to do something wrong. I realized when on e of my reviewers said it seemed like Chuck was ashamed of Blair. He isn't just to clear thing up.

Let me know what you think! Review Please.

-VNY


	12. Will you Marry Me?

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 12

A/N: So this Chapter is longer than what I'm used to. That's why it took longer than my deadline to update. Im very confident with it so if you liked it, please tell me. I've decided not to work on my other stories until this one is done or it won't get finished. If you are reading Why Blair or The Routine End I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I'm really excited for the next chapters of this one and than I might do a sequel.

The next morning Chuck woke up with his arms around a woman. A blonde woman and she was calling his name but it wasn't a voice that belonged to the woman. It was Blair's voice. He jumped from bed as fast as he could arousing the woman from her sleep. Eva.

Quickly, memories of the night before flooded through his mind. Dinner, the fight, Jory, Charlie, Blair, scotch, Eva, sex.

"Chuck? What are you doing?" she asked in her French tongue.

"This was a BIG, Huge mistake. I moved on. I have a daughter and I have Blair. She needs me now and she is in this apartment!" he cried as he grabbed something from the safety deposit

"What! You are still with Blair?" she asked in astonishment. The girl was a manipulative Bitch.

Chuck pulled on his silk robe and walked out into the apartment. She was standing in front of him with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. She was still in last nights dress and her heals were in her hand. The soft Curls that used to cascade down her back had been pulled up into a pony tail and one of her stalking had slipped to below her knee.

"Chuck?" She said quietly. "Is someone in there?"

He deliberated. The last time he had lied and lost get but what if he lost her because he hadn't told the truth. When he finally came to his conclusion, he grabbed her hand and spoke. "Yes, there is someone in there. I was very drunk last night when I heard a voice from my past." he froze and waited for her reaction but she didn't do anything but speak.

"Who was the voice from the past!" she asked with her head held high.

"Eva, it was Eva." Blair turned to leave but Chuck was still holding her hand. "I woke up this morning and the first thing I thought about was you. I made a mistake and I know that but if you're willing to forgive me for everything I've done than we can be happy in our little family," He dropped to one knee! "Blair Waldorf, you are truly the only one I have ever loved besides our daughter. I know that I messed up and I know that you have every right to say no. Blair, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

When she looked down at him, she had tears streaming down her face. "Chuck Bass, you are a very lucky man. I'll marry you but you have to promise me that something like this will never happen again!"

"I promise! Oh Blair I promise with all  
my heart" She smiled and leaned down to kiss him only to pause.

"Chuck? I think Eva just watched that whole thing?" She pointed out. Behind Chuck the blonde woman looked betrayed.

"Again Chuck! You always pick this manipulate bitch over me! I cannot believe you would do this to me again! I came back because I thought maybe you had changed!" She cried. Her French tongue hinted hurt and offence!

"First, I cannot believe you would say such horrible things about my fiancé! Second, if you think she's a manipulative bitch, than you know Henry Prince, not Chuck Bass. Finally? I have changed. I am the father of a five year old girl. She is my world and you have no idea what it is like to be responsible for another human." As he continued, her face flashed with different emotions. Awe, pain, anger, sadness. The list continued and finally ended with shame.

"I'm so sorry. I thought that you still loved me! I thought maybe you had  
Moved on from Blair. I had no idea about the little girl. I'm sure she is adorable. I would like very much to meet her," Eva said softly. Chuck face softened and he was about to respond but Blair beet him to the chase.

"Oh my god. I thought for the longest time that you were a saint but you are exactly like me! You're using your "Innocence" to get to him to buy in but no matter what, I still win!" Blair cried out in triumph. Chuck on the other hand was mad. He was about to tell Blair off by was once again cut off by her. "Chuck Bass, if you want to keep this ring on my finger than you won't say a word! I love you but you are being really stupid. Take her side and I walk out the door. You will never see me or your daughter again!"

Chuck turned to Eva, "Is what Blair says true?"

She smirks and looks up from the ground, "It didn't used to be, but when I left Chuck, I knew there was no way that I could hold onto him unless I was like Blair," It was like she was talking to the room, "For the last five year, I've been looking into everything Blair. I've memorized all the big scandals that she as involved in. I even tried to recreate one or two." she smiled wickedly and reached into her hair. But instead of pushing her bangs back, she pushed off all her hair. Underneath, her hair was hideous off brown/blonde color. "I even tried dying it brown but my hair was to fine and blonde. I've been wearing a wig for two and a half years! You ruined my Blair Waldorf!"

Blair shook her head. There were tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "I didn't ruin you Eva. You ruined yourself. You need serious help. There is something not right about you,"

Chuck looked at the woman he once thought he loved, "I'm calling security!" he turned to Eva, "If I ever see you again, I'll get a restraining order. If Blair ever see's you again, I'll have you deported. If you ever see Charlie, just hope that you didn't screw up bad enough to end up in hell.

Security showed up and she was escorted out. One they were gone, Chuck picked up Blair and carried her to bed.

Xoxo.

Charlie smiled at Barrett Archibald as he set a tea cup in from of her. Her and Selena had convinced him to be there butler for there tea party. She was just about to take a sip when Jory barged in and stole her cup. He drank it all and sighed "Thanks Bass! I just ran all the way here from the park! I pantsed Camden Baizen. Wait," he said in disgust, "Was that tea? Why are you doing?"

A little angry, Charlie sighed, "If you must know Sparks, S and I were having a tea party and Barrett was working as our butler," It was an exasperated tone.

"Barrett's being your butler," Jory cried as hysterical tear Tom laughing flowed down his face. Barrett flushed and shoved him... Right onto the table, dousing Charlie and Selena in tea.

"Arg! Jory I hate you! Look what you did!" Charlie screamed and Jory's face fell.

"Barrett pushed me though. I didn't want to do it!" he yelled, bit Charlie just shook her head.

"Why are you always blaming things on Barrett?" she questions as she went upstairs to change with Selena. Selena didn't say anything, just stuck her tongue out.

Xoxo.

Nate, Serena and Georgina sat at the breakfast bar in Chuck and Blair's home a little bit annoyed. They were here to watch Charlie while Blair went to talk to Chuck. Nate and Serena didn't really know why Georgina was there but they kept silent.

"So let me get this straight!" Georgina said confused, "Chuck and Blair buy this new home together, than they get into a fight and he moves out?"

Nate was about to respond but was cut odd by a new voice. "Chuck never moved out. Were engaged actually," Blair smiled as she showed off her ring. Serena squealed and ran to adore the ring.

"Hold on S!" Blair cried and then turned to Georgina. "The high school Blair would probably have you sitting at the bottom of the Manhattan society but I've changed. Were friends now Georgina and what happened with you and Chuck is none of my business as long as Jory isn't Chuck's kid!"?

"Part of the reason we split was because I was pregnant with Jory," Georgina said quietly.

"We were only married for a little over forty eight hours," Chuck said quietly.

"Guys, I love you but I don't want to here your about your marriage!" Blair said with the nod of her head. "Now, where is my Charlie?"

"She and Selena were having a tea party and Barrett was being there butler," Just as Serena was telling Blair, there was a large crash and Charlie and Selena screamed.

Blair rushed in to see Selena and Charlie storming up the stairs while Jory lay stunned on his back on the table.

"Barrett, what happened?" Blair asked with a concerned face.

Barrett blushed, "Jory was teasing me so I pushed him and he fell on the table but then tea fell all over them. Charlie and Selena blamed it on him."

"Not that you corrected them!" Jory accused. He got up and walked to the kitchen to see his mom. She always had a spare pair of clothes for him. Jory managed to get himself into a lot of trouble and it was always safe to carry extra clothes around for him, just in case…

Blair on the other hand walked up the stairs into Charlie's new room. In the last two months the girl had gotten her room decorated twice.

"Charlie? Are you okay?" Blair asked in a sweet voice that was only reserves for her daughter.

"I'm fine but Jory ruined our matching dresses and I really liked them!" Charlie scowled and Selena piped in.

"My mom had them special made!"

Blair pursed her lips and then smiled. "I know a way that you can have new dresses made you get to help choose what they look like this time too! But first daddy and I have a surprise. He's in the kitchen, why don't you go see him!" Blair suggested and Charlie's face lit up immediately!

Chuck was standing in the kitchen talking to Nate and Serena while Georgina was getting Jory changed. There was no way she would be able to clean the tea stains out.

Charlie bound in the room with Blair and Selena in tow.

"Daddy, mommy said you have a surprise!" Chuck smiled as she demanded to know what it was.

"Well princess, you get to be a flower girl in a wedding!" Charlie's face lit up as she imagined the dress that came with it!

"Who's wedding daddy?" She asked with curiosity.

"Well that's the second part if the surprise!" He said but Blair cut in "Mommy and Daddy are going to get married!" Charlie squealed and laughed but t a cold voice that came seemingly out of no where scared her.

"Not if I have any say in it." The woman had unnaturally blonde hair. She would know \this woman anywhere. It was Mandy, the real Mandy, Not the woman who her mother had met.

She could feel her father and mother stiffen and Chuck picked Charlie up as if he was trying to protect her. Nate did the same with Selena. He figured Barrett could do with hiding behind his legs. It was unbelievable unlucky that Georgina walked in with Jory just than. She felt the tension and pushed Jory in-between her and Blair.

"Eva, what are you doing here? Blair and I told you to stay away from us this morning!" He narrowed his eyes and Charlie burrowed her head in his neck. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I came to tell you who is actually going to court with you next week. Mandy Hictor is my alias. I'm the one who is actually taking your daughter away. This is revenge." She smiles cruelly by Blair still questioned her.

"That's impossible, I picked Charlie up from her foster home and you were not the woman there."

"That was my cousin. I was Mandy. Isn't that right Charlie. By the way sweetheart, my name is actually Eva." Eva smiled cruelly.

"You can't hurt me anymore. My mommy and daddy won't let you. They love me too much!" the little girl cried with actual tears running down her face!

"Is that why mommy gave you up and didn't tell daddy about you?" Eva asked in a baby voice and Blair looked down in shame.

Charlie gulped and Eva laughed in a cruel manor. That was when security came and escorted her from the building for the second time that day.

Charlie turned and looked at her friends and family "If you all don't mind, I would like to be alone right now," the little girl slowly turned and walked from the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her," Chuck offered but Blair shook her head.

"No, she needs to hear this from me. She needs to know why her mother didn't want her."

Xoxo

the tears flowed freely when Charlie reached her bedroom. She didn't care that her dolls and stuffed animals could see them no because right now, all she felt was sorrow. Why hadn't her mother wanted her?

Blair knocked and lightly walked into the room. Charlie turned away from her. "Charlie," Blair began but was cut off by her daughter.

"Mother, I really don't want to hear It." she said coldly. Blair burst into tears at hearing Charlie call her 'Mother'. Blair had called her own mom by it.

Charlie turned to her mom at hearing her cry. Blair was always so composed and perfect. She never showed it when she was hurt and Charlie couldn't believe it. She felt bad so she turned around and whipped Blair's tears away.

"I'm so sorry that I did that to you baby," Blair choked out, "I never wanted to get rid of you. I loved you and I always will. But the moment I saw you, the first thing I thought was of your father. Daddy and I were in a bad place and he hated me! That awful woman Eva drove our family apart before I even knew we had a family"

Charlie didn't say anything, just hugged Blair. The conversation wasn't over but at least she understood now.

Xoxo

Every body was gone when Blair got back downstairs. Chuck looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Its okay but I have to go do something."

"Is it something I can help you with?" he asked kindly.

"No, it's something I have to do by myself."

An hour later after struggling through traffic, Blair Waldorf was walking through the elevator door of her mother's home.

She walked into the lobby and past the stuttering door man as he tried to tell her she couldn't be here. Eleanor was trying to keep her only daughter out of her home.

She sat in the elevator and it felt almost as though she was rising to the top of the world.

Of course, her mother was expecting her and she stood on the front foyer with her arms crossed "Blair, what are you doing here? I think I've made it very clear that I don't want anything to do with you or your love child."

"I'm here to tell you of my engagement, or you can read about it on page 6 tomorrow," Blair raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms back.

"Why are you really here?" Eleanor asked, slightly exasperated.

"Today, my daughter got mad at me because I gave her up. She didn't think I loved her and it made me think of our relationships! I realized that growing up, I thought my mother hated me and I didn't want to feel that way anymore," Blair said as she felt tears roll down her face.

Eleanor shook her head and pulled Blair into a hug, "Blair, I have always loved you and I always will love you! I may not be as good at showing it as you're father or you but I do love you."

Blair pulled back and smiled at her mother. For once things were looking up.

A/N: Was it okay? I want Eleanor and Blair to make up because I don't think they really have that bad of a relationship. _**Please Review!**_


	13. Baby Here Comes a Baby

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 13

A/N: I would totally let you all slap me! I was getting really good at updating some what frequently than I went and blew it! If it is any conciliation, I worked really hard on this chapter to make up for it! This is the longest chapter that I have ever written for this story.

One ore thing, the only song I could think of when writing this was Hero by Enrique Iglesias so that is what I am naming the chapter after!

XOXO

Happiness. That was the one word that had been on Blair Waldorfs mind from the moment Chuck Bass asked her to marry him. Happiness was the only word on her mind while she twirled around in her new Vera Wang wedding dress. It was a strapless beauty tight around chest with a pure white until just above the waist there was a large cream bow. The skirt was layer after layer of gauze.

"Blair," Eleanor said in exasperation, "Are you sure you want this dress? I could still make you that dress from in your scrapbook," Yes, Eleanor knew about the scrapbook. When Blair had been but a child it seemed like they has gone through it nightly.

*FLASHBACK*

One night just like any other, Eleanor had tucked Blair into bed. They were going through a mighty ritual.

"Mother, you see that dress there," Blair pointed to the princess dress, "It's going to be my wedding dress when Nate and I get married."

Eleanor smiled as she listened to the story her eight year old told her every night. She didn't care though. Time spent with Blair was a miracle.

"Yes dear, it is quite wonderful!" The elder woman said with a soft smile.

"You're going to make it for me right mother? You'll make my dress for me?" Blair asked in excitement just as everynight.

Just as every night Eleanor responded, "Of course my dear. I dream of the day that you will let me make your wedding dress."

She then smiled and pulled Blair covers up to her chin and kissed her little girl softly on the forehead before putting the scrapbook back into the drawer in the bed side table and shutting off the lamp. Truth was, after Blair had fallen asleep, she would come back in and sit on the end of the bed and watch. Watch as her little chest rose and fell. Watch a sweet smile would grace her lips as she dreamed her little eight year old dreams.

*END FLASHBACK*

"I've told you already mother, you can't make me that dress because the groom has changed. That dress was created with Nate in mind. The dress I have on now was custom made with Chuck in mind," Blair reminded her mother for what felt like the millionth time.

"Let me make you a different dress than. I'll make a dress with Chuck in mind just like you want darling, "lairs mother offered with hope.

"I've already picked this dress though mom," Blair reminded her before twirling around on the pedestal in front of the mirror, "Besides, I think Serena, Georgina and Charlie agree with me when I say that this is the dress for me!"

Around her, all three girls nodded their heads, slightly afraid of Eleanor. Well all except Charlie who spoke up, "Gwama, I think mommy looks like a princess."

Blair smiled as she kneeled down to tickle Charlie, "Tomorrow we can go shopping for your princess dress my love!" Charlie giggled and clapped her hands.

Eleanor sighed, "So I suppose that's final?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blair smiled sadly and nodded, "I'm not eight anymore mom. I don't have scrapbooks or plans of any sort. I'm just going with the flow and hoping that it leads me to a place where I'm happy. I'll try to control what I can and so far, I couldn't imagine my life any different."

Eleanor nodded her head and sighed, "I guess you're right," than she smiled, "Come on, get out of that Dress and let's go shoe shopping!" All of the girls cried out in happiness. Happiness, the word of the day.

Xoxo

Disgust. That was the one word that had been running through Chuck's mind ever since he had gotten into work today.

He had completely forgotten that yesterday was his secretary's last dot of work before she went into maternity leave for a year. He had finally found a good secretary who didn't flirt with him at every chance she got and her husband had to go and get her pregnant. Now he was stuck with some hussy who had recently decided that the life of a prostitute was not for her. She had thrown herself at him about ten times now and he had only been in the office for forty five minutes.

"Mr. Bass? I brought you your coffee. Two creams, two sugar right?" Speak of the devil. Here she is now, with the wrong coffee in hand.

"Actually Lacie," He was cut off when she reminded him that her name was actually Lauren but he just ignored her, "I drink my coffee black and I don't ever drink it from the kitchen, I prefer Starbucks. So I'll write that down so you don't forget it and you can go get it for me." He said, clearly annoyed. The girl grabbed the piece of paper he had written out his order on and scrambled from the room.

Truth was, he had just lied to her. He didn't care where his coffee came from as long as it was hot and black. That's why he had been hiding his "To daddy, Love Princess Charlie" mug from his daughter for fathers day. On it was a picture of him and Charlie at the zoo.

He had been looking for an excuse to kick her out of the office for a while now from the moment she was introduced to him.

So he called Blair. When it went straight to voicemail, he tried again. And again. And again. And again until he realized that she wasn't going to pick up so he sat at his desk doodling and staring at a picture of his family. Be did it for a whole half an hour before his phone rang.

"Hello, you've reached Bass Industries, Chuck Bass speaking," he said in a buissness tone.

"You couldn't wait until I was done my fitting to call me?" Blair said in annoyance. In Chucks defense, he had completely forgot about the fitting, not that it would win him fiancé of the year, so he chose to move on with the conversation.

"Come save me from my secretary," He begged!

"What are you talking about?" Blair sounded confused, "You love your secretary, she is your savior remember?"

"She is, but then she went on maternity leave and her replacement for the next year is looking I to getting into my pants, not furthering her career," He whimpered harshly because by now she could back from grabbing his coffee. Like the coward he knew he was, he quickly tried to come up with a slow task that would cause her to leave him alone for a while. Something time consuming, but not to important. She was blonde after all, even if it was fake.

In the background of the phone, he could her Blair telling Serena to watch Charlie for a couple of hours before jumping into her new red Ferrari, "I'll be right there Chuck. Get her in your office. Were putting on a show my love."

He sighed happily, "Oh I am so in love with you!"

SPOTTED: C gets some unwanted attention from a girl. There is a first time for everything!

Xoxo

By the time Blair walked into her fiancée office, Lauren was already back with Chuck's coffee. It was obvious from his far away look Chuck had started to feel uncomfortable.

"Bass?" Blair asked in a professional voice.

Chick cleared his throat and looked up from the desk where he and Lauren were doing paperwork, "Blair, it's nice to see you. This is my new secretary Lauren."

She smiled in her mind as the script that they put together over the phone fell into place.

The smile that graced Blair's face fell, "What happened to your last secretary? You know the one I picked out for you."

"I told you," He hissed, "she went on maternity leave."

"You should have let me come help you pick a new one! This girl obviously only wants into your pants!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Nonsense, Bass industries is one of the most sophisticated businesses in New York, our employees know that. Besides, it's the interns that are all sluts."

"Chuck, I demand that you fire her!" Blair cried out!

"Whoa," Lauren said in a snotty tone, "You can't fire me! What's wrong with you? Are you pregnant or something?"

"That's what I came to tell you before I saw this!" She was about to turn and leave when Chuck jumped over his desk and grabbed her arm!

"Really?" He said in an excited voice, "Were having a baby?"

Blair nodded her head and Chuck gave her a giant bear hug! They seemed so caught up in the moment when Lauren spoke, "Okay, there is no way I can sleep with a guy who has a baby on the way. There is way to much baggage!"

Him and Blair frowned, "For that comment alone, you are so fired!" Chuck called as she left the room! She had only lasted an hour and a half!

"Blair, your not actually pregnant are you?" Chuck asked.

She smiled secretly, "I was going to wait until after the wedding to tell you but I guess since we are getting married in a week that what's the point?"

He nodded his head, "Can we have more kids?"

"Not unless you're getting them from some where else!" He quickly shook his head and told her that it would never happen, "Two is my limit! Sorry Bass!"

Chuck stuck his lip out and pretended to pout but Blair ignored him!

"Now come on Bass, you have a tux fitting and I wanna make sure that you don't get something too eccentric!" She pulled on his arm.

"Can I at least have a purple bow tie?" He begged for the thousandth time.

"We shall see," Blair bargained.

"I don't get why we only have a month to plan the wedding!" Chuck pointed out.

"I told you, the judge would be partially swayed if we aren't married because it would make Charlie house look unstable!

Xoxo

"Blair?" Chuck called after he got home from work that night. After the fitting, he had to go look for a new secretary.

"Chuck," she whispered back, "I'm in Charlie's room."

"Be quiet," She added when Chuck dropped his brief case on the floor.

He tip toed into his daughter's room. Blair was sitting on the bed staring at her in a motherly fashion. The emotions on her face expressed love, gratitude, pride and sadness.

Chuck sat down next to her and pulled her close. That was the first time in a long time, that he saw Blair Waldorf cry.

"I love her to much! I just got my baby back and there trying to take her from me! I can't lose her Chuck!" She cried into his chest and he pulled her closer to him.

"I won't let anyone take her away. I'm much to selfish!" Chuck forced a small smile that never made it to his eyes.

"W-what?" Blair stuttered through the sobs that racked her body.

"I was so alone in my life until you started to love me. In my life, you Blair Waldorf are like the air I breathe! When we spilt up, I couldn't breathe," He wanted to erase all the things bad he did, "Than one day, I get a call from my P.I. He tells me that this beautiful brunette that I'm in love with came into town with a princess."

Blair smiled at the memory of taking her daughter back home.

"Suddenly, you were thrown back into my life! Now I have my air and suddenly, there's a sun in the sky. I've come accustomed to this life of happiness and I'm not willing to let it go!"

Blair smiled and kissed his cheek, "And you never have to."

Xoxo

A/N: This chapter kind of a filler. Just fluffy and I'm going to wrap it up in the next five chapters. Drama is coming up!

Leave me a review for encouragement :s

Have a great day

-VNY


	14. Wedding I

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 14

A/N: MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

So, I am introducing a new character this chapter! I have personally always though that Chuck needed a twin sister. I'm writing in a character biography below.

Character: Jillian Bass  
Nickname: Jill  
Personality: Perky, kind, ECT,  
Description: Straight brown hair, Hazel eyes, pretty much imaging Evelyn.  
Jill moved to ballet school in season 1 and pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth. Bart loved her and compared her to Chuck a lot although he had difficult being around her because she is the spitting image of Evelyn. Chuck hated her and she constantly tried to make him like her. He never did though

Dress? Check. Makeup? Check. Hair? Check. Tiara? Check. Bridesmaids? Check. Flower girl? Uh-oh.

Blair had begun to pace by now. It was her wedding day and as hard as anybody looked, they just couldn't find Charlie. She had been missing for over an hour now!

"Come on Blair; let me in the room so we can fix this problem!" Chuck yelled from the other side of the locked door.

"I told you already Bass, despite the fact that out daughter is missing it is our wedding day and you are not aloud to see me! Now. Keep. Searching!" She dreamed back at him.

"Why can't you help?" The groom whined.

"I already told you, I can't get my dress dirty! I am in no mood to deal with this Chuck. I'm the bride and this is supposed to be my day!" She reminded him with a raised an eyebrow that he couldn't see as she paced.

She heard him sigh and than the sound of his retreating foot steps.

It seemed like they waited hours but it was really only about forty five minutes before her Blair's phone began to ring.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you wanna hear first?" Her fiancé said for the other end.

Blair sighed, "Bad news," it was always a good idea to end with the good news because than the bad news doesn't seem so bad.

"Well I have to start with the good news because otherwise the bad news will make no sense.

Blair rolled her eyes, "Why did you give me a choice than?"

Chuck chose to ignore her and continued with his news, "Good news, we found her,"

Blair let out a huge breath of relief. "Where was she?"

Chuck chuckled, "She was out picking flowers for you."

Blair smiled at the thought but then frowned, "Bad news Bass, I want the bad news."

"The bad news is, she's covered in dirt, her hair is a mess and her tights are ripped," She could practically hear him brace himself for her rage but instead she just shrugged.

"This is a minor, but annoying set back. Get her in here immediately. Were lucky that the hair stylist is still here. Can you call in your new secretary? When I was in the office last time she told me that she works as an estatishion on the side to help pay some bills," Blair chattered on not sounding remotely mad.

Chuck was astounded, "You're not mad? At all?

"Not really, it's minor setback but you have to expect this with kids. I purchased a extra dress and tights. Dorota can polish her shoes and we will be back on our way," She didn't even sound mad.

"I'll bring her right away..." Chuck said slowly.

XOXO

"Charlie how could you do this to mommy on her wedding day? I was so worried about you!" Blair paced as her daughter was fixed up.

She bowed her head, "Sorry mommy but Jory said there were really pretty flowers out behind the Church and I though that you might like them for a present," Charlie defended herself.

Blair was about to respond when Jory walked in with his head low and a mad looking Georgina behind him.

"Miss. Waldorf-soon-to-be-Bass, it was my fault that Charlie went looking for the flowers! I thought that if she gave them to you and you liked then Charlie would like me more for showing her the flowers!"

Blair looked at the little boy and felt sad. All he wanted was to be liked.

"It's okay Jory, I did like the flowers!" Blair smiled and hugged him.

The kid let out A breath of relief. Charlie wasn't so easily won over though.

"Jory, you always mess things up! I hate you!" Charlie cried. Jory ran away.

Blair would have fixed it but the guest had started to arrive and the wedding was about to begin. Blair let out a sigh. That was not how she imagined her wedding day.

XOXO

Chuck gulped as he tried to control the smile on his face. Most men would be sad to give up there bachelor hood but Chuck couldn't be happier to get rid of his. That had surprised a few people. Last week when he and Blair had web interviewed about the wedding, the journalist was a little baffled.

*FLASHBACK*

_Chuck and Blair sat at a booth in the restaurant of the palace as the woman across from them asked them questions. Blair actually liked the woman, where as Chuck didn't._

"Miss. Waldorf, is it true that your dress was custom made by Vera Wang herself?" The red headed journalist asked.

"Yes," Blair replied, "I actually met with her and we designed the dress together."

Blair loved the attention.

"Is there any chance that we get to see the dress?" Joy, the red head journalist questioned.

Blair giggled, "Not a chance!"

The conversation continued. Chuck spoke on occasion and Blair blabbered on about the wedding.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the powder room!" Blair jumped up and stumbled.

Chuck quickly jumped to steady her, "Careful babe, watch the baby," he whispered in her ear.

"Chuck," She hissed, "we are with a journalist! If she heard us, the entire world would know we are expecting and we wouldn't have a chance to tell our familys on our own!"

She shook her head and with that, walked off to the bathroom.

He turned back to Joy and smiled.

"Chuck, I have one more question for you," She smiled, "Its more personal though."

Chuck thought about it for a second and then nodded for her to continue.

"Are you sad to see the passing of your bachelor hood? Because I would be more than willing to help you out on the side," she said bluntly.

Chucks mouth gaped. Woman had asked him this before but it hadn't happened since he had become "Chuck Bass, Bachelor Billionair turned Family Man"

"Miss that is a very nice offer but I am fully comitted to my fiancé and our daughter!"

She stared expectantly at him as his face morphed into furry.

"Who am I kidding, you just made the most whore-ific reqest in the world! Why would you think you could ask me that while my fiancé is in the bathroom and was just telling about our wedding details! While my daughter is upstairs with the nanny! What gave you that right?" He stared at Joy with pure hatred!

"Chuck," Blair cried astounded and embarresed by his behavior!

She had just returned from the bathroom and seen his entire rant!

"Blair, you have no idea what this woman just asked me!" Chuck cried in defense!

Blair looked at him expectantly, "What?" One eyebrow was raised and he had he hand on her hip.

"She just asked me if I wanted her to be my woman on the side and I gav her hell for it!" The brunette man defended.

Blairs face morphed into pure fury! She slapped the girl right across the cheek. Chuck would have laughed had Blair not stormed away.

"Blair," He called after he but she didn't turn around. He chased after her all the way to the lobby but she didn't turn around until he grabbed her arm.

"Chuck, do you know how embarrassing that was?" She yelled!

"Blair, I know. Calm down and we can go upstairs and talk about it. You're making a scene!"

"No Chuck, I want to talk about this right now! I want to talk about how when I thought all she wanted to know about our wedding, she was actually curious about how easy it would be to get you into bed after you got tired of me," She yelled through tears.

"Do you think that I'm going to gettired of you?" he said quietly.

"You traded me for a hotel," She said equally as quiet.

"Blair, I have changed and I need you to understand that im not going to get tired of you! I love you! You need to understand for your own happiness that I'm not going to cheat on you! Sure, there will be girls that flirt with me but you need to have faith in me. I need you have faith in me!" Chuck said as more tears poured down her face.

She collapsed against his and cried as he hugged her tight to himself as he talked into her ear, "It's going to be okay," "I love you and I always will," "You can trust me!"

After about ten minutes she pulled back. Chuck looked her straight in the eye before talking, "Are you ready to go back upstairs?"

She just nodded and clung to him on the way back to there home.

*END FLASHBACK*

after a while gave into the smile. People from the audience could be heard commenting on how they had never seen a groom smile so much.

Finally the ceremony started. Chucks breath was knocked out of him when Blair walked down the isle. He almost didn't even see te brides maids.

His daughter was first, dressed in a white silk dress that fell to just bellow her knees. Dark curls were pulled up into a tight bun. He bangs had been curled under instead of lying flat. To top it off, a small tiara was mounted on her head.

Beside Charlie was Barrett. Nate bit his lip as his kid walked down the isle with the rings.

"If he drops it and ruins Blair's perfect ceremony, I am so sorry," Nate said apologetically. Chuck waved his best man off.

The first brides maid was Penelope, followed by Hazel, Isabel and Kati all dressed in Lavender. Chuck barely noticed them and moved on too Serena and Georgina.

Georgina hair had been cut short because she had believed that it would help keep her on track so it was hard to do anything with the shoulder length hair. She looked beautiful none the less.

Blair had demanded that Serena's hair be pulled up. It rested in a perfect bun in the back of her head. She couldn't outshine the bride on her big day.

He looked impatiently around the procession till finally he saw her. She brought a gasp to Charles Bass's lips.

Her Long hair now fell to the middle kid her back and it had been pulled back in tight ringlets. a vale with a tiara rested above.

Around her neck was the Erikson Beamon necklace which he assumed was something old. Around one rist she had Serena's favorite charm bracelet and it was obviously something barrowed. The tiara he knew was new as they had picked it out together.

Blair was breath taking. Even if Serena had left her hair down, there would be no comparison.

When she reached the men and Harold begrudgingly gave her away, Chuck almost cried.

They went through the ceremony, neither of them ever taking their smiles away, until the vows. Chuck started.

"Blair, we have gone through several stages in our lives to get to this point. Friends, lovers, enemies. Truth was, you've broken my heart on more than one occasion but the truth is, it is a significant thing that you were able to because before you, I had no heart. Before you, I was a bitter little boy with to much time and money at his expense. I am so excited to start our lives together. Just last night I had a dream of Charlie, you and I traveling around the world, her first day of school, and the endless shopping trips. Every time I see the faces of Lord Marcus in the news or when Carter Baizen pops into to town, heck even when I told my best friend he could have my penthouse because I was moving in with you, I wanted to shout out in victory! It was me that got you, not them! I love you and I can't wait for you to be my wife!" Chuck finished and Blair had tears running down her face.

"Chuck, you are a pain in the ass. You were not apart of my plan. I am embarrassed to say that from an early age i wanted to marry your best friend. You were always my friend and we brought down many with our schemes," The ground laughed, "and that was the only way I thought of you for a while. But the truth is, I couldn't imagine this day any different. I cannot wait for the rest of our lives. We've had a bumpy ride but who ever said the course of true love was without trying. If you don't give up on me I promise slot of things. I promise to get up and make you breakfast before you go to work. I promise to bring you lunch at the office twice a week. I promise to love you for all of eternity if you don't let me go. I can't wait to be your Mrs. Bass!"

The crowd was in tears when she finished.

Just before they exchange rings the priest asked, "If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Much to the surprise of the bride and groom several people jumped up and cried, "I object."

"Jack Bass, Nelly Yuki and Louis?" Blair asked in astonishment just as a brunette girl rushed into the Church and into the back row.

"Jillian," Chuck breathed.

They clutched each other close in fear.


	15. Wedding II

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 15

"Louis?"

"Jillian?"

The bride and groom stared around the church in astonishment. For a few awkward moments everyone just starred around like idiots till finally Chuck spoke up, "So since we need to address this issue I am going to give each one of you a chance to speak," He then glared nastily at his uncle," Because I am in the mood to punch someone I'm going to start with you Jack!"

Jack smirked as he made his way out into the isle, even began to laugh when he saw Charlie cower behind Serena, "How have you been Charlotte? Long time no see!" The laugh continued until it was downright cruel. She began to cry and Chuck resisted the urge to scream.

"Cut to the chase Jack, it's my wedding day and I am in no mood for your games," Chuck spat out as Serena tried to console the crying child to no avail.

"Thank you, captain obvious!" Jack began to evil laugh again and Blair bit her lip so she didn't cry!

"Jack," Chuck growled, "Spit it out of im throwing you out, of the country, for the thousandth time!"

"Correction," Jack stated matter-o-factly, "It will be the fifth time, the first was after your father died, second was after I took your hotel, third was after I kidnapped your daughter, fourth was," Jack was cut of by a angry Chuck practically frothing at the mouth, "Why did you interrupt my wedding you fuck head?"

All the woman in the audience gasped and covered the ears of children near them, Blair on the other hand hit him in arm and hissed so only he could hear it, "I said that I wanted a wedding that would go down in history, not a wedding that will famous for its bad language and tacky mockery! Remember that our daughters case worker and the judge from her hearing is in the crowd!" Chuck nodded, still looking at Jack.

"Blair still raining you in after all this time? You probably can't even tie your own shoes without her help!" By now the wedding party and the audience was getting tired of Jack. A man suddenly yelled, "Get on with it buddy, we wanna see what the girl has to say!" He was referring to Nelly.

Jack just rolled his eyes and finally got down to the point, "I snuck into your wedding and decided to object because it would make a scene! It was too temping for me to just ignore your upcoming nuptials," Than he sighed, "Ill take my plane ticket and have security show me out, they will give me a lack eye and I will come back some time in the next year to try and destroy you as I have since you were a child," Jack took a bow and let security escort him out and to the airport. The people watching the wedding clapped glad that he was finally gone. The guy who had yelled out at jack muttered very loud, "Finally! You uncle in crazy Chuck," The people around him laughed.

"Believe me Gary, I know! He's been a pain in the ass ever since I could remember!" Chuck shook his head in annoyance!

Chuck was about to address Nelly but Blair beat him to the chase, "Nelly Yuki, what the hell gives you the right to disrupt my wedding? Do I need to call Todd?" She snarled with a delicately raised eyebrow.

To her surprise Todd yelled out, "Im right here if you need me Blair!" Once again the crowd laughed.

Nelly gulped and unlike Jack, jumped straight to her explanation, "It's no fair! Why do you always get the things that everyone wants! You have a beautiful daughter, you were very popular in school and everybody loves Blair! Not to mention Chuck? When do we get lucky like you? How come we don't get Chuck?" Nelly's features rose in alarm and she began to stutter, "I mean, uh, I meant."

Blair narrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip for a second before smirking, "Nelly, are you in love with Chuck?"

"Why are you smirking?" Nelly gulped and looked around for possible exits.

Blair laughed, "'Cause its funny," She gasped out and continued to laugh so hard that Serena was sure that someone was going to have to catch her so she didn't fall over. Soon enough the blond was laughing along with Nate. The next thing everyone knew, the entire wedding party was laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Chuck on the other hand, didn't think it was amusing at all.

"You're in love with me!" He said dryly.

"Yeah, but I actually had a chance with you and that is why were getting married! She is like Audrey Hepburn from Sabrina!" Blair gasps though the laughs that still poured through her and the wedding parties mouths.

"Sabrina ended up with the guy in the end!" Chuck said his brow furrowed in confusion. He didn't want to end up with Nelly Yuki!

"No," Blair was _still _laughing, "she ended up the brother and in your case that means she ends up with Nate!"

Chuck looked at Blair for a second and he too burst into laughter!

"Hey," Nate cried, "I don't want to end up with Nelly! I've already been married and divorced! I don't need someone so socially awkward helping to raise my kids," For a second he looked mad but then once again began to laugh.

"Come on Nate, you're not even divorced yet!" Poor Nate was filing for divorce after he came home to find his wife in bed with _his _personal trainer. It had become very clear very fast why she had picked him over the gay one.

Nelly began to cry and ran from the church. The bride and groom had completely forgotten about Louis who yelled out angrily, "What is wrong with you people! She was in love what's wrong with that? You honestly believe that's funny?"

"Yes," Chuck blurted out, "god she has been a pain in the ass ever since Blair picked her as a girl of the steps so that she could get into Yale!"

Blair sighed, "It was a bad idea! I didn't get into Yale anyway!" By not everyone had quit laughing.

"I came here to tell you that I loved you Blair but I'm not sure it was a very good idea anymore." Louis said sadly.

"Who are you anyway? How do you even know Blair?" Chuck asked more than slightly annoyed. The nerve of some people!

"I am Louis Grimaldi, prince of Monaco. I meant Blair in Paris, five years ago!"

"You think you have the right to barge into our wedding, while our daughter is here, while were pregnant with another child on the way?" Chuck covered his mouth and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come; Blair was not going to be happy. The entire crowd gasped and smiled. Much to his surprise and relief, Blair did not hit him, she just talked straight Louis.

"Louis, you don't love me. You love the idea of mean and Chuck is right. My family is here and I have a baby on the way. We have a hearing in a month to see if we can keep our daughter. I love Chuck too. I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't!" She smiled sadly.

Louis bowed his head, "I see, we can always be friends, your husband would be and important business partner to my country!" Louis at back down and just as the minister was about the continued with the ceremony Chuck decided to address one more issue.

"Jill," He said quiet enough for her to hear.

"Seems I got here just in time for all the fun didn't I Chuck?" She smiled heart brokenly.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you come to dad's funeral?" Chuck sounded bitter.

Jill gasped, "Well that explains why I couldn't find him in the crowd," Tears began to fall, "Our dad's dead…"

"You didn't know?" His voiced sounded strained and she just shook her head. Chuck turned to Lily, "You told me at the hospital that you would take care of everything and you forgot to tell my sister that her father was dead?"

Lily bit her lip, "I couldn't find her!"

"Had you gone through Dads office like you were supposed to, you would have found a receipt from his credit card company about paying for dance school in Belgium! I know I was there, I saw it!"

Blair and Serena ran up and hugged their friend; "We missed you so much," Jillian clung to Blair and Serena while Chuck stared at Lily.

"Come on Blair," He said eventually with a small smile, "let's get married!"

Serena and Blair lead Jill up to stand in between S and G. Jill jumped when she saw Georgina, "Things have defiantly changed!" Both she and Georgie smiled!

"Now that we have finally got through the disruptions, you may now kiss the bride!" Laughed the preacher

Chuck leaned in and kissed her. He would have preferred a little bit more time but he knew that Blair wasn't going to allow anyone to have another excuse to trash her wedding.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bartholomew Joseph Bass!"

Chuck and Blair turned to walk down the isle and just as they reached they reached the door Chuck yelled out, "Out of all of you, it was me, Chuck Bass that married Blair Waldorf! Ha, bet none of you seen that coming!"

Chuck picked up Charlie and the wedding party ran to the limo just as a bunch of rice began to pour down. Chuck attempted to keep it off of Blair but in turn it began to rebound off of his back, hitting her in the face. Blair just laughed though as he held the door of the limo open for her.

As they were sitting in the limo on the way to pictures, Charlie turned to Jill, "Hi, I'm Charlie! It's nice to meet you!"

The smile that had been plastered to Jill's face since the ceremony had ended turned to confusion, "Bass?" She raised a delicate eyebrow and turned to Chuck, "Did someone make a mistake in high school?"

"College actually…" Blair muttered.

"Hey," Chuck scolded, "It is not my fault that my sperm is to powerful for your silly pill!" Blair bit her lip as she fumed.

Jill burst out laughing, "In was surprised when I heard you were married Chuck but to let him knock you up! Ha, I've never been so shocked in my life!" The newly found Bass continued to laugh much to the chagrin of the newly married couple and their ever observant daughter.

Blair sighed and recounted the entire story to Jill up to date starting after she left, leaving out the fights with Serena unless totally necessary and the tea incident with Jory. Charlie's feeling had already been hurt and it had always pissed her and Serena off when the disapproving glances came concerning the fights that they had, had over the years. Jill was the "make love not war" type person.

For a moment Jill just sat there, stunned by the fact that Chuck loved people. Not just deeply cared for them but loved them. The wedding party stared at her uncertainly until hey were at there destination. The jolt of the limo stopping at central park for photo's pulled her out of her head. "So can I take my niece shopping on my own or is Blair such an over protective mother that she wont let Charlie go out with anybody but her family?"

The entire party, excluding Charlie and Barrett burst into laughter until Barrett spoke timidly, "I think that she was being serious Uncle Chuck and Aunty Blair…" The laughter cut off and Blair narrowed her eyes.

"I've never had a chance to test the theory Jillian. Though ill be sure to let you know when Andrea Hapsburg from the mommy and me class that Charlie and I take lets me know when her daughter Zoe's birthday party is next month." Blair said bitterly, "Besides, it wouldn't matter for you because you happen to be family. You and Serena are now my sisters-in," Blair cut off and screamed as she turned to her best friend

"B, are you think the same thing that I am right now?" Serena squealed.

"OMG Serena, we are actually sisters now! Being that Chuck is your adopted brother, we are officially sisters!" They squealed again and all the men in the car groaned at the high pitch noise. The girls sighed happily.

"Speaking of marriages and brothers and step brothers," Chuck muttered, "Serena, do you realize that you married your step brother Serena?"

"Okay, this conversation has turned vary random so lets go get some pictures taken and party it up!" Georgina cried!

Nate looked at her strangely, "I thought you changed?"

She shrugged, "I'm still Georgina, I'm just super responsible mom Georgina!"

Everyone laughed, "Seven years ago I would never have put the words responsible, mom and Georgina in the same sentence. You know how often you tried to get me into bed when I was sixteen?" Nate shook his head as he laughed.

"Blah," Blair screamed, "Georgie were you trying to steal my boyfriends?"

"What do you expect Blair? I was no saint!" They all laughed one more time and Blair, Chuck, Serena, Erik, Charlie, Nate, Barrett, Georgina, Kati, Iz, Penelope and Hazel exited the limo.

They all took pictures under the sunny summer sun beside the duck pond that Blair loved so much. As they finished up Nate clued in to something that he had forgotten, "Hey Blair, this was where we had our second first kiss!" He smiled as he stood in the exact spot. Blair was a good kisser…Gah, what was he thinking?

Blair pursed her lip as she looked around, "No it wasn't. Our second first kiss was outside the Met," She was sure of it.

Nate shook his head, "It was right here, where I am standing!" He smiled as he thought of their second relationship it had been nice. I wish I could go back to that, Nate thought only to feel horrible. This was Chuck's wife he was talking about. The nagging thought in the back of his mind said that she had been his first.

Blair just shook her head and turned to Chuck, "It was in front of the Met! I am sure of it! Nate has gone crazy," Chuck nodded but was feeling a little bit uncomfortable about how Nate was looking at Blair right now.

Blair sighed happily, "Im married to Chuck Bass! I am Mrs. Chuck Bass!" She giggled as the unmarried girls stared in jealousy. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know Mrs. Bass; I have been waiting for this day as long as I could remember! I may have had a little crush on you ever since I was five." Chuck growled in her ear and wrapped his arms around her waist as she turned around and rested her head on is shoulder. They would have liked to spend more time in the moment but Blair's mother called.

"Blair due to the stunt that Chuck's uncle pulled along with all our admirers we are a bit behind schedule and need to get to the Palace for the reception right away. The caterer just called to tell me that dinner is ready to be served!" That sent everybody in a hurry.

They all rushed to the limo careful not to ruin their clothes.

"Thank god we chose a hotel very close to the picture spot!" Blair muttered into Chuck's ear while they were in the limo. She lay draped across his chest, her head just below his opposite shoulder.

Laughing quietly he murmured back, "Yes we are very lucky that we have nice taste," She breathed a laugh but did not respond. Chuck paused for a second before he spoke, "Blair, there's been something bugging me ever since we got our pictures taken," He stole a look at Nate who turned his head away quickly to make it look like he hadn't been starring at Blair again.

"What's been bothering you husband?" She smiled, liking the way that it sounded on her tongue.

"The whole thing about Nate talking about your second first kiss, its kinda weird think that we got our wedding photo's in the same place! I know you're sure that it was at the Met but what if you're wrong? It just makes me feel awkward!" He left out the part about ho Nate was looking at her. In fact, he was looking at her right now. Jill looked at him with a raised eyebrow. So she had noticed it too?

"Oh Chuck, don't feel awkward, even if I am wrong than think of it as a new beginning. A different start! All that matters is that were married with a lovely daughter and another baby on the way! I love you and only you, I will only love you for the rest of my life!" She pulled up to kiss him on the lips!

"I love you too Daddy!" Charlie piped in and Chuck's lip trembled. Life was finally coming together!

"And I love you princess. Always have, always will!"

Nate couldn't help but cringed at the picture perfect family scene.

XOXO

After the dinner of tenderloin steak, baked potato and green beans with a dessert of baked Alaska it was time for the speeches. Serena went first as the maid of honor.

"I couldn't tell you the exact day or year that I met Blair, all I know is that from that moment on, we were inseparable. Chuck on the other hand I could tell you the exact day that I met him because it was one of the worst days of my life. September 1 1996, it was our first day of kindergarten. I remember Blair and I being so excited, we had gone out and bought matching knee socks and head bands. It was or first lunch hour in the cafeteria and we were eating our lemon yogurt and salad when suddenly this kid who had exchanged a tie for a purple ascot come over and tries to flit with us! He's been a pain in the ass ever since," Everyone at the tables laughed, "When Blair told me that she was seriously marrying Chuck thought she was Crazy but the truth is, I have never seen two people who are more suited to be together. They have done a lot to hurt each other. Chuck we never could understand why you couldn't just say each other. Blair we never could understand why you were so drawn to him. I am so happy for you! Good luck to the bride and groom. I will physically tackle both of you if you consider divorce!" Serena bowed and went to sit beside Blair hugged Serena.

Nate was up and not so sure about wanting to give his blessing to Chuck and Blair. Man up Nate, He thought, for Chuck. None the less, he didn't want to use the speech that he had written out so he ripped in up and threw it under the table.

"Ill say you one thing, there were at least four people who came up to me today and asked me I Chuck stole my girlfriend. The truth is, yes, Chuck stole my girlfriend on more than one occasion. In Pre-School, it was Mallory Fisher. I quickly forgive him for that and it was part of the reason that we are now best friends. In fact, it is our twenty year anniversary this September," He turned to Chuck and smiled, "I expect a nice gift. Something from Tiffanys," The crowd laughed and he continued with the speech, "The second time was in our junior year. It was Blair and it almost ruined our friendship. The third and final time was at the end of our senior year. Blair dumped me yet again for Chuck Bass, million dollar playboy," He looked over at Blair only to see Jill shake her head in disapproval, "Im glad though, because Chuck found love and Blair fixed him. He's happy and that makes me happy! I hope it was worth almost wrecking our friendship Chuck, to the Bride and Groom!" He took a long gulp of his Champagne and walked back to sit at the table.

Chuck and Blair exchanged a looked and pretty soon Chuck felt his phone vibrate.

**WTF was that? –B**

** I know! He sounded so hateful! –B**

Blair shook her head and smiled as her mother and father took the podium.

"Blair was always a special girl," Harold started, "She excelled academically, in dance, and had one hell of a sense of style. The two main personal traits that she took from her parents were ability to dream, which she took from her father,"

"And a love of scheming that came from her mother," Eleanor laughed, "I was often very hard on Blair and it ruined our relationship so I cannot tell you how glad I am that she asked me to speak along with her father at her wedding! I never once expected that Blair would marry Charles Bass. Harold and I both expected our daughter to marry Nathaniel," Eleanor began to cry

"That is why we are very proud that she stepped out of her comfort zone," Joked Harold, "Blair Bear, your mother and I cannot tell you in words how happy we are that you and Charles are happy. We both hope you have a wonderful life together!"

"To the Bride and Groom!" Eleanor cried.

Lily came next and she invited Jill up to speak with her, "So except for his friends, who Charles has always dubbed his true family, Jillian, Myself and my kids are the only family Chuck has left. I married his father Bart in 2008 and I have counted him as my son ever since. December 2008 his father Bart died and Blair worked so hard to make him better. Im sure she saved his life on more than one occasion. Chucks Uncle Jack took custody that New Years and Jack is an evil bastard," Jillian nodded her head and smirked, "What's the smirk for?" Lil asked

"When I was eight Chuck and I set his hair on fire," The crowd burst into laughter.

Lily shook her head and continued, "Chuck sighed a paper that Bart had set up before he died so I could adopt Charles and I took custody of Chuck so he could keep his fathers company from Jack, the first time he kicked him out of the country," She added, "No matter what Chuck says the law sees him as my son and so do I! I am so happy that you have found someone that makes you happy,"

All his anger towards Lily disappeared and he mouthed a thank you to her.

Everyone finished eating and the DJ invited everyone to watch the first dance, "Mr. and Mrs. Bass will you meet at the Dance floor?" He called

Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the floor. When they met the DJ turned on their requested song. Just a simple Waltz!

Blair bit her lip through a smile, "What," Chuck asked through his own smile.

"We made it Chuck, were married!" She quit biting her lip and let the full smile out. She reached up and kissed his lips. A ton of Camera's clicked and they turned to smile at the people who came to wish them good luck and a happy marriage.

XOXO

After dancing with Lily and Eleanor Chuck went to talk to Jillian, "Im worried about Nate. You heard the whole second first kiss thing right?"

Jill shrugged, "Maybe he was just pointing it out!"

"He's been starring at her all night. His best man speech was so bitter and I found the real on he wrote under the table," He handed it to her and she read it.

_ For as long as I can remember, Chuck and Blair and I have claimed some of the most important places in my life. I have never seen two people so in love as the two of them. No matter what the other on does, they always find away to make it through it. They were always scheming again people in school and it was their mutual love of diobolicalism that brought them together. I am aware that, that is not a word too. I would say how I am scared to see how your kids turn out but Charlie is completely charming which should scare me because she is Chuck and Blair's kid. Have a wonderful life together my friends!_

"Wow, he sucks at writing speeches…" She stares skeptically at the paper.

"I know, but at least it's not cruel and evil." Chuck muttered.

"Ill keep an eye on him," She nods.

"Thanks," She was about to walk away when Chuck grabbed her arm, "Its nice have you backs sis!"

"Its nice to be back bro. Dance school was so overrated!"

XOXO

"Nate," Jill called.

"Oh hey Jill, I was just going to go ask Blair to dance to we will talk later!" She grabbed him by the back of his jacket and pulled him to the dance floor.

"Let's talk now," She smiled cruelly.

"Jill ill never get to dance with her if I don't go now," He was about to walk away but she pulled him in for a dance.

"Nate, are you seriously doing this," She asked tiredly

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" He tried to pull away but the tight grip she had learned from figure skating was still there.

"You are in love with Blair," She pointed out, "Are you crazy? Chuck is starting to notice and he is going crazy with worry that you're going to steal her from him!"

"I wouldn't do that, Chucks my best friend," He looked back at Chuck and Blair dancing. They looked so happy.

"You had your chance Archibald, why didn't you take it?" She just didn't understand.

"I tried to take it, I even asked her to move in with me, but she dumped me for Chuck," His mouth went dry when he thought of their prom night and the pain in his chest when dumped him. Nate had put her through the same amount of pain as Chuck had.

"Blair is a pretty observant person. Sooner or later she is going to start notice Nate and she is not going to like it!"

He jumped, "You're not going to tell her are you?"

"No Nate, I'm not cruel. You need to fix this. Try to fix your attention at something else, like you're kids!" Nate looked over at Barrett and Charlie dancing not far off. Charlie looked like she had died and gone to heaven; Barrett was looking around for Jory. He looked at her and said, "Jory is going to kill me if he finds out!"

"Why?" Charlie looked confused.

"Because he likes you!" Barrett looked like he thought it was just common sense.

"No he doesn't, he likes Selena!" She cried in alarm.

Barrett shook his head, "I like you to though,"

Nate looked back at Jill, "Ill leave her alone!"

XOXO

Charlie stormed over to Jory who was talking to his mother, "Sparks, I need to speak with you. Georgina, would you mind leaving us alone for a second?"

"Not at all Charlie, bye guys," She waved and left.

"What do you want Bass?" Jory asked with a nod of his head.

"Barrett told me that you like me!"

"I am going to kill him! He wasn't supposed to tell you!" Jory looked like he was going to pull his hair out!

"Well guess what Sparks, I like you too!" She said quietly.

"You do? I thought you liked Barrett. Besides, you're always so mean to me!" He cried

"Because I thought you liked Selena!" They both started to laugh and went to dance.

Serena, Blair and Georgina all awed as they walked away, "Man Chuck is not going to like this," Blair laughed.

"I hope for your sake that your baby is a boy!" Georgina pointed out. They all laughed again but Blair's face hardened.

"Speaking of my baby, I have to go kill Chuck for letting that slip! I heard Annabelle Query say that Chuck only married me because he knocked me up for the second time and felt bad! The nerve of some people, eh!" She stalked off, worked up in anger.

"I am so glad that I'm not Chuck right now!" Serena laughed.

XOXO

"Chuck," Blair sang, "I need to talk to you!"

He looked up in relief from dancing with Penelope.

"Can it wait Blair? The song is almost over," Penelope sighed dreamily.

"Uh, no it cannot," Blair scoffed a she stalked over to them and pulled Chuck away, "The nerve of that whore! To think that I invited her to my wedding and then she tries to hit on my husband! I should have known when she tried to take me out in grade twelve that she was up to no good!" Blair continued to mutter until she realized that Chuck was staring at her strange.

"Blair, that was really weird," He said with a raised brow looking slightly scared.

"Yeah, you're going to be scared of me after this buddy," She yelled grabbing his collar.

"This is about the baby isn't it? I know you're mad and I am very sorry but it kinda just slipped out,"

"Everyone is saying that I'm a whore, for the second time, because of you and your anger," She whispered fiercely so no one would hear.

He was angry; it was not his fault that people were so mean. "Hey, the first time you were being a whore," He whispered back equally as fiercely only to snap his hand over his mouth. She reeled back like she had been slapped, "Blair I didn't mean that! I really didn't mean that,"

Tears poured down her face, "I have been trying to make up for that for so long but you just wouldn't let it go, even if you did sell me for a hotel," She yelled and ran off!

People turned and looked their mouths gawking, "Shows over people, go back to drinking at the expense of my pockets!" He turned to run after Blair. When he finally found her she was sitting on a chair in the room that they had, had the party for the board of Bass industries after Bart died not facing him. The first time he kicked Jack out of the country.

"I haven't been in here since that day. Bart used to have all his brunches in here remember?" Chuck talked to no one in particular from the door.

"You called me your wife."

"Blair I am so sorry, I may have just wrecked our wedding!"

She shook her head and turned around to face him "You didn't wreck our wedding, we are getting married and the only day that could be compared to this was when you told me that you loved me still."

"I always screw it up," He bowed his head trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"No you don't Chuck. I screwed up first and that time that I made you kiss a guy and when I tried to help you wit your club and when I got rid of Eva!"

"I don't count her as a screw up, that bitch is crazy," He laughed, "Now we have to go say good bye tour guests and daughter, we have to go catch a jet!"

XOXO  
"Bye my beautiful girl, I love you ever so," Blair cooed to Charlie as she hugged her close."

"Bye mommy, I love you too! Have fun on your honeymoon!"

"Ooh, I will! You be good for Auntie Serena!"

"I will mommy, me and Selena are going to have so much fun!" She kissed Charlie one more time and moved into the limo. After Charlie ran back inside Chuck turned to Nate.

"Nate," He said slowly.

"Did Jill tell you?" He gulped.

"No I figured it out on my own and I saw the speech you wrote," Chuck shook his head.

"Chuck," Nate was cut off.

"I thought we were past this Nate?" He yelled, "I thought we were past fighting over her!"

"Who says that you get to be the one to love her hey Chuck? Who decides that?" Nate yelled back!

"Blair does Nate; Blair decides who gets to love her. Blair was the one who said yes when I asked her to marry me!"

"Well it's not fair!"

"It's different now Nate, there are kids in this situation. There's Charlie, the baby on the way, your kids are pretty upset about the divorce!" Chuck continued the screaming match!

"I wish she never met you, you son of bitch, then we would be together!" Nate yelled just as Chuck was about to open the limo door. He reeled back and punched Nate square in the jaw.

"You know what Nate, there are two reasons that you wouldn't be together. One, Blair would realize how big of an asshole you are and leave, like I should have years ago. Two, you would get bored like you always do and go fuck some blonde like Serena or one of the girls from the little black book. In fact, I'm surprised you didn't wreck your marriage! Oh wait, you did." Chuck smiled cruelly.

"Who told you?" Nate whispered.

"She came to visit me, you and Serena are lucky that I'm not going to tell Dan!"

"It wasn't her fault, I was l got her drunk because I was lonely."

"You're lucky that your wife was nice enough not to tell your kids."

"Chuck…"

"You never learn your lesson do you Nathaniel? That's the difference between you and I because I've broken up my share of marriages. I grew up though and now you need too! I'm going to separate myself from you until you do. Apparently Serena already stopped speaking t you so your out of friends now! Se you when you've become an adult!"

He stepped into the limo leaving behind a flabbergasted Nate.

"Nate's in love with me again isn't he?"

Chuck sighed, "Yup."

A/N: Yeah that was a lot longer that what I'm used to writing but I just couldn't stop. I added and extra conflict in there because it just popped into my mind. There is no Chuck and Blair in the next chapter. Its about Nate, Jill and Charlie!

Reward me for this extra long chapter with a review would you?


	16. The Nate Archibald Crisis

A/N: So I didn't put any Chuck and Blair in this chapter because we all know what their honeymoon would include and I am not very comfortable with that. Also, I based much of this chapter off conversations that I remember with my dad only they are put between Nate and his daughter Breanna.

Because you're Still Mine

Chapter 16

* * *

Step one, two, three, four, turn and repeat. Step one, two, three, four, turn and repeat. Nate was about to do it again but there was a knock on the door. Nate sighed in relief; he thought that they would never get here.

He practically ran to the door, fumbling with the lock, he pulled to door open, "Dad!" Barrett and Breanna yelled. He scooped them up and hugged them to his sculpted chest with all his might.

"Hey guys, I missed you, if you just wanna go put your stuff in you're the living rooms ill show you your rooms than we can go furniture shopping! I just got to talk to momma first."

They turned and hugged their mom one and a time. Barrett helped his sister pull her suitcase inside. Nate shut the door and then shut the door.

"So I had a fight with Chuck last night," He nods his head.

"I don't know what you want me to do Nate," Dina muttered as she twirled a strand of her light hair in one hand like she always did when she was nervous

"I don't want you to do anything. It me that has to do something," He sighed deeply, "Dee, I realized last night that through the begging and promises, I never once apologized to you. So I am sorry, I am truly and deeply sorry. I understand that you don't want to be together anymore and I get that, trust me I get it! Blair cheated on me once and," She cut him off.

"Actually you cheated on Blair. You were broken up when she slept with Chuck," Nate starred at Dina with a raised eyebrow, "Serena told me when she came to tell me what happened."

"Serena told you? Right anyway I just wanted to say sorry…" He gulped and blinked back the tears.

"It's really over isn't it?" She whispered.

"What I did was unforgivable D; you don't need me in your life as a husband if I'm going to hurt you like that. Ill always love you Dina, you are the most selfless woman I have ever met and did not deserve what I did to you," He smiled at her and let the tears fall.

"I love you too Nate," She hugged him to her tiny frame. When she pulled back there were tears on her cheek. They went to wipe of the others at the same time, "Ill see you Sunday." She waved goodbye and went inside to say her final goodbye to her kids and walked to the elevator, not knowing it may be the last time they saw each other.

Two hours later, Nate and his son were trying to piece together the new furniture that they had purchased for the kids rooms. So far, they had managed Brea's bed and Barrett's book shelf, "Hold on Barrett, now that Brea's bed is set up she needs to be put down for a nap."

Nate stood up and walked out to the living room where Breanna was having a tea party with the many stuffed animals that her mother had let her bring with the nanny Belle. For once, Belle looked relaxed for once, not having to deal with a loud, boyish Barrett. Breanna was a quiet kid; she didn't say much and tended to play on her own more than with the other kids. She had her dad wrapped around her finger.

"Miss. Breanna, its time for your nap," Nate said as he walked into the room. Brea didn't say anything but grabbed her favorite, rather worn stuffed Bear Tucker and reached up as a way for Nate to see that she wanted to be picked up.

"I've got your new, big girl bed set up for you!" Brea stuck her lip out and turned her head into Nate's shoulder. He didn't relies she was crying until he felt moisture seep through his cashmere sweater, "What's wrong Brea?"

"I don't want a big girl bed!" She had the clearest speech of any three year old.

Nate raised an eyebrow confused, "Why not monkey? Don't you want to grow and be a big girl?"

"No," She pouted, "I want to live with you and mommy forever."

"Sweetheart, I'm not saying that it will happen anytime soon but it will happen one day. You don't have to be a big girl today okay?"

She nodded her head, "I dess I tan sweep in the big gurl bed," She sniffled and laid her head on Nate's shoulder. He put her down for a nap and walked into the bathroom. He closed his eyes and let a few tears seep past his lids before he went back to help Barrett put the furniture together.

"Hey dad," Barrett smiled at his dad before he looked back at the directions, "What took you so long?"

"Brea didn't wanna sleep," He muttered and looked around the room, "Holey shit Barrett, did you do this all on your own?" He was currently putting the last screw into his bed.

"Dad," He laughed, "Its easy, all you do I follow the directions!" Nate shook his head.

"You know son, you can only look at the directions so many times before you lose that ability to say that you're a man," The two boys laughed. For a moment they remained in a comfortable silence.

"Hey dad?" Barrett asked timidly.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Nate was worried now.

"Let's say that I liked a girl but my best friend liked that same girl?"

"Mhmm, I'm listening," Nate nodded his head for his son to continue.

"What would I do if I wanted that girl to be my girlfriend? I mean I don't wanna loose Jory but at the same time I really like Charlie!" Barrett covered his mouth in embarrassment. He didn't want to use names in this situation.

"You like Charlie?" Nate asked confused. He was sure that Barrett would form the same love for blondes that he had. I wouldn't have surprised him if Barrett had liked Selena.

"Well yeah, she has that really shiny hair and those dark eyes and she is so kind. Did you know that she frequently feeds the ducks in the park?"

"Does she?"

"Yeah, but I am very scared of Uncle Chuck! He is very protective of Charlie. He calls Jory by his full name so that Jory leaves Charlie alone,"

Nate opened his mouth to tell him that he would make sure Chuck was nice to him but then he remembered that he and Chuck weren't really friends anymore, "Oh Barrett, I've done something so awful."

Nate put is hands in his head and shook it. Barrett furrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean dad?"

"I ripped our family apart and then lost my best friend. Soon enough Uncle Dan is going to hate me too!"

"Dad, what did you do," Barrett whispered slightly scared.

"I did more than one thing. If I tell you, you're going to hate me too!" Nate began to cry. Barrett did the first thing he could think of. The thing he did whenever Nate was upset. He called Uncle Chuck.

The phone rang six times before he answered it. "**Hello?"** Chuck sounded tired

"Uncle Chuck? It Barrett!"

"**Barrett? Is everything okay?" **He sounded concerned

"Not really, it's my dad, he is really upset and whenever he's upset I call you. You always know how to make him feel better."

"**Barrett,"** He muttered in a sad tone.

"Please Uncle Chuck," He begged as he began to cry, "I don't know what to do!"

Chuck sighed, **"Im in Italy right now Barrett so I can't come se him. Got a pen and paper in hand?"** When Barrett had it he continued to talk. **"I'm going to give you a number, I want you to call it and ask for Jill Bass. Is your nanny with you?"**

"Yup," He answered immediately.

"**Okay, I want you to ask Jill to take your dad out for coffee, okay?"**

"Okay," He whispered, "Thanks Uncle Chuck!"

"**You're welcome Buddy. You know that if you ever need me that I'm here for you right?"**

"I know, bye Uncle Chuck."

"**Bye Barrett."**

As soon as he hung up he looked down at the number and typed it into the phone. **"Hello?"**

"Hello ma'am, I'm looking for Jill Bass."

"**Speaking,"** She said.

"Oh, good," He almost squealed, "My name is Barrett Archibald, I believe we met at my Uncles wedding last night,"

"**You are correct Mr. Archibald, what can I do you for?"**

"Well my dad is really upset so I called my Uncle Chuck, like I always do and he told me to call you to take my Dad out for coffee!" Barrett told her the story.

"**Okay Barrett, Ill be over there in a minute," **She sounded worried.

XOXO

"Jill, I don't need your help, I want to go back home to my kids," He said in a monotone voice as he sat in the Central Perk (A/N: Yeah, the one from FRIENDS) with Jill.

"I understand that Nate but you need to talk to an adult You freaked your son out when you started to cry!"

"How did you even know?"

"Barrett called Chuck, terrified and Chuck gave him my number. You can imagine how freaked out I was when I realized he was crying," Jill shook her head with a somber expression on her face.

"Ah man, I was so out of it I didn't even notice that my son had taken my cell phone out of my pocket!" Nate shook his head in embarrassment.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked.

"I just have no idea when my life got so screwed up! I mean seriously, I understand why Di is leaving me! In fact, I'm pushing her towards a divorse because she didn't deserve what I did to her! She is the kindest, sweetest woman I have ever met! And the there's Serena, I should never have done that to her either? What the hell was I thinking? Then to top things off I fall in love with Blair! Chuck hates me now and who does Barrett call when I'm upset? Chuck. Not to mention how Barrett likes Charlie and my daughter wont sleep in her new bed because she doesn't to grow up! What kind of three year old worries about that let alone thinks about it!" When he finished ranting he looked at Jill who had a bemused look on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah, wipe the smug look off of your face. This was a good idea and I'm glad that I have someone to talk too,"

"I'm glad that I was here for you to talk to," Nate's Phone began to ring and he pulled it out.

"Hold that thought, I've got to take this," He answered the phone with a smile casually on his lips, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this Nathaniel Archibald?" An older sounding man answered somberly.

"Yes sir, who is this?" He answered slightly worried by the mans tone.

"I'm Doctor Glen Patchett with Lenox Hill Hospital in Manhattan, New York. I have some unfortunate news. Your son said to call you."

"Doctor I am very worried right now, are my children okay?" Nate was almost shaking.

"Your children are fine Mr. Archibald, they are here with the nanny, It's your wife sir, she was in a car crash and we haven't managed to get her into stable condition," Nate barely let the man finish before replied.

"I'm on my way," He hung up and turned to Jill, "I've got to go, Dina's was in a car crash and I've got to go to the hospital, Ill text you later," Nate ran outside to his waiting limo and directed to driver to the hospital before he pulled out his phone.

"Nate, what do you want," Chuck answered bitterly.

"Chuck," Nate said, he was crying, "Dina's been in a car crash. The doctor said she might die.

"Were on our way." Chuck replied before hanging up.

You can fight through and through but brothers don't give up on each other easily. Chuck had proven that today.

* * *

A/N: What does everybody think if I were to put Nate and Jill together? Sorry for the cliff hanger!

Please review.


End file.
